Worst Nightmare Or Biggest Miracle?
by DarkBryna1724
Summary: Draco's not as mean as he acts, just a lonely boy led astray by a bad childhood. Will his worst enemy be able to find that boy hidden inside with the pregnancy that has changed their world? HD, slash, mpreg
1. Only A Simple Warmth Potion?

I'll be posting as much as I can. I already have about five chapters written, so I'll be posting one roughly every day...at the beginning at least. A week might space some of the later chapters if I become too busy with schoolwork, etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Here's a small summary:  
  
Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
-~WORST NIGHTMARE...OR BIGGEST MIRACLE?~-  
  
~Chapter One: Only A Simple Warmth Potion?~  
  
"Malfoy, you'll be working with Longbottom today," Snape told the blond-haired Slytherin. Draco didn't know how much those seven words would completely disrupt his life.  
  
"But Prof-" he protested, outrage evident in his voice.  
  
Professor Snape stopped the teenager before the protest was even fully formed. "Shut it, Malfoy. Or would you like ten points deducted from Slytherin?"  
  
That effectively quieted Draco, although a scowl was evident on the blue-eyed boy's face. The first potions class of the year, and he was stuck working with an idiot!  
  
Muttering curses, the Malfoy heir watched as clumsy Longbottom made his way over to the cauldron they would be working at. He instinctively knew that every Gryffindor was secretly laughing at him, feeling that it was what he deserved. They didn't know anything, the stupid gits. Wrapped up with their golden boy, Potter, they would would never know the true Draco Malfoy. No one would.  
  
Longbottom bumped into him as he dropped his books on the table. "S- sorry." The idiot mumbled, a frightened look in his eyes.  
  
"Understand one thing, Longbottom. The only thing you will do is read off the list of ingredients so that I will not fail this assignment. Is that clear?"  
  
The chubby boy nodded, actually looking relieved. Reading off the ingredients should be easy, shouldn't it? He always managed to screw everything up, but this was something he could do correctly. Right? Eep...he prayed to the fates that he didn't mess this up. Malfoy would have his head if he screwed it up!  
  
Unknown to the forgetful Gryffindor, Draco could read every expression on his face. When he saw the fear on the other boys face, he inwardly felt a pang of pity. 'Damn it, Malfoy. You are not going to feel sorry for the git. Is that understood?'  
  
Angry at himself for feeling sympathy for the moron, Draco glared and caused the blood to rush from Neville's face. 'Good, that's more like it.'  
  
But Draco knew he was in for a long Potions lesson. He cursed the fates for his luck, knowing they didn't hear them. And even if they did, they wouldn't care. He was an evil Malfoy, and Malfoy's didn't inspire good feelings from anyone.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the two of them were finished. Silently sighing in relief, Draco leaned against the table and waited for Professor Snape to come and check their potion. But any relief he'd felt instantly disappeared at the disapproving look on Snape's face.  
  
"Malfoy, Longbottom, this potion is wrong. It is supposed to be a bright green, not a light purple."  
  
At this comment, everyone in the class stopped working and watched the three of them. Malfoy felt anger stirring inside himself, how the hell did he and Longbottom screw up? He'd done exactly as the git had said! That idiot must've read one of the ingredients wrong. Bloody hell!  
  
"Malfoy, I thought better of you. Even with Longbottom as your partner, you should've gotten the potion correct. For this mistake, you will drink the potion."  
  
Draco nearly gasped out loud, his eyes widening just the slightest. "What, sir?!"  
  
"You heard me, Malfoy. Drink the potion," Snape ordered him, a narrowed look in his eyes.  
  
Snape was his godfather, he certainly wouldn't make him drink a potion that was harmful to him. Right?  
  
Draco grabbed a cup and poured the potion into it. He hesitated only a second before downing the potion in one gulp. To his surprise, it didn't taste bitter like he'd thought it would. It tasted spicy and full, and spread heat through his entire body.  
  
"What was it?" Neville asked managing to get over his fear of Snape for the moment when he saw Malfoy's cheeks flush.  
  
"A simple warmth potion, used to treat cases of hypothermia," the professor replied, actually a bit surprised that the chubby boy had asked him a question.  
  
Draco felt relief at this. A simple warmth potion? He could handle being extra-warm for a few hours. As long as it wasn't anything serious...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The next day, Draco woke up feeling sluggish and exceptionally warm. He frowned, puzzled. Warmth potions were supposed to wear off within a few hours. And he'd taken the potion well over eighteen hours ago.  
  
Putting it aside as only his imagination, he got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting down at his usual spot, he began eating almost immediately. Strangely, he was more hungry than usual and ate twice as much as he usually did.  
  
Ignoring his fellow Slytherins, he quietly finished his meal. For some reason, he wasn't in the mood to spend energy on pointless conversation. Especially any snide remarks or sarcastic wit.  
  
Just as he was about to stand up and leave, he noticed someone that made him freeze and stare at the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter was just sitting with his friends, talking, but there was something about him...something different...something alluring.  
  
'What the hell?! Get ahold of yourself! There is absolutely nothing alluring about that four-eyed freak,' he mentally yelled at himself, panicked at the direction his thoughts were going.  
  
But it didn't help. He stared at The Boy Who Lived and couldn't take his eyes off him. Those green eyes were so captivating. And the way his messy brown hair fell into his face, why that was just endearing. Oh, and the way his lips looked as they curved in a smile...so soft and kissable.  
  
Wait a bloody danged minute! Kissable? Ick! Draco practically gagged, his eyes going wide. What was going on with him? Why was he having such awful, disgusting thoughts about his nemesis?  
  
Feeling angry and panicked, he jumped up and strode from the Great Hall to pace in front of his first class, Transfiguration. Damn it! What was happening to him? He couldn't possibly be having these kind of thoughts about Potter. It was wrong! It was unnatural! Oh no, it was unnatural how soft Potter's skin looked...  
  
'Stop it! Stop it, I tell you!' he screamed at himself, smacking a hand against his forehead.  
  
"Something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" a stern, but kind voice asked.  
  
Draco gulped, turning to face Professor McGonagall. "Um...no! Nothing's wrong!" He knew his voice sounded anything but calm, but couldn't help it. Something was horribly wrong with him!  
  
She didn't look as if she believed him, but he was saved from any nosy questions as students started coming down the hall to enter the classroom. He sighed in relief, knowing it was only by pure luck that he was saved. That McGonagall could tell if you were lying without any spell to help her, and God help you if she wanted information from you. It was like keeping a mouse from the cheese!  
  
The class passed uneventfully, for the most part. Draco's only problem was that this was the only other class with Gryffindors, and that meant that Potter was in the room. Gorgeous Potter, sitting only eight feet away from him. The warmth in Draco increased, seeming to cause his body to thrum with excitement. Bloody hell!  
  
The blond-haired Slytherin breathed a sigh of relief as class ended. Quickly gathering up his book, he left the room. But alas, luck was not with him. Just as he tried to pass through the doorway, he bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Watch what you're blo-" he started to snap before he saw who it was he'd crashed into. It was none other than his enemy, Potter.  
  
He lay there for a second before realizing how stupid he looked on top of Potter, one of his hands on the brown-haired boy's chest. With widened eyes, he scrambled up and raced down the hallway as if hell were on his heels.  
  
That left a very confused Harry Potter. He just lay on the ground where he'd fallen, feeling shell-shocked. As soon as Draco had touched him, he'd felt a heat race through his body. It flowed through him, heating up places he'd rather of been left cooled. Yes, he knew he was gay. But this didn't mean he could have a reaction to Malfoy! And this felt somehow different than normal attraction...it felt somehow stronger and there was something else. Some kind of pull that wasn't just physical.  
  
"Bloody hell, you okay?" Ron's voice knocked him out of his troubling thoughts, and he nodded.  
  
His best friend offered him a hand up, muttering the whole while about clumsy ferrets. Harry knew he was talking about Draco, and felt a stirring of anger at the blond being called a ferret...wait a minute! Angry at Malfoy being called names?  
  
Harry quickly looked around for signs that the world was ending. Only the apocolypse could cause thoughts like this towards Malfoy! But no, the world wasn't ending. And hell wasn't freezing over. So what was happening? This was really weird, not to mention a little panic-worthy.  
  
"Hey, are you really all right?" Hermione asked him, looking concerned.  
  
Blinking away the stupid thoughts racing through his mind, Harry nodded. He hoped he wasn't lying, because that would be bad. Very, very bad... 


	2. I Hate You, Don't I?

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
-~WORST NIGHTMARE...OR BIGGEST MIRACLE?~-  
  
-Chapter Two: I Hate You, Don't I?-  
  
Draco woke up around midnight that night, feelings unusually hot and excited. His sheets were all twisted around his body, and his pj's seemed way too constricting. Sweat actually glistened on his face, and things low in his body were tightened. Tightened with arousal, an arousal that didn't want to go away even when he took a cold shower.  
  
Knowing it was fruitless to try to calm his body, he grabbed a silk night-robe and padded out of his room. Because he was a prefect, he had certain priveledges which included a room to himself. Tonight, he was especially glad for this fact. Handling anyone's nosy questions wasn't something he particularly wanted to do at the moment. Not when he felt so needy, so wanting...  
  
'Damn it, calm yourself!' he demanded of himself, scowling.  
  
Of course, it was no use. His body wanted something, and that something was a certain boy lying asleep in the Gryffindor tower. 'I wonder what he looks like when he's asleep. Probably like an angel...'  
  
These thoughts were really beginning to frustrate Draco, being as he should be hating Potter, not lusting after his body. He knew it, his mind knew it, but his body was being very uncooperative.  
  
Sighing, he knew the one place he could go and be completely alone. The Astronomy Tower was a good place to go and try to gather his thoughts. Hopefully at least...  
  
Ten minutes later, Draco climbed up into the Astronomy Tower only to find out that his idea wasn't as original as he'd thought. Someone was already up there, facing away from him. It was a male, the figure at least showed that. But who would face detention for being up after curfew besides himself? There were only three others who would, but none of them would be alone.  
  
Yet, now that he thought of it, Draco thought that the person looked very familiar. His hair was messy looking, and he looked as if he had a great weight on his shoulders. Damn, it could only be Potter. Only The Boy Who Lived would look so burdened like that.  
  
He must've made a sound, because the figure turned around and his suspicions were proved correct. It was Harry Potter, looking very surprised to see him standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" Potter asked, his voice sounding unnaturally sharp for the Golden Boy.  
  
A scowl appeared on Draco's face. "It's possible I had the idea that I could come here to be alone."  
  
"Sure, like I'd believe that. You have an entire room to yourself to be alone in."  
  
"Yeah, well, it seemed a little too suffocating in there."  
  
Harry scoffed at this. The jerk had to be lying. Why in the world would Malfoy feel his rooms were too suffocating? There was nothing to bother him that would make them too suffocating.  
  
Draco knew Potter didn't believe him, and he didn't blame him. When didn't he have an ulterior motive when he was anywhere near the green-eyed boy?  
  
"You don't have to believe me," he said, running a hand through his blond hair.  
  
Harry stared at him, thinking that Malfoy sure was graceful in everything he did. Wait a minute, not these thoughts again!  
  
Draco himself was staring at Potter, watching him stare at him. Mmm, those lips looked so darned luscious! The warmth inside of him got hotter, curling through him as if urging him on.  
  
An answering warmth swam through Harry, causing his mouth to dry. He licked his lips, realizing that Malfoy was watching his every movement. It excited him, made him feel reckless.  
  
Throwing caution to the wind, Draco strode across the room to his nemesis, stopping maybe two feet away. A hungry look glittered in his icy- blue eyes, a look that shimmered in Harry's emerald-green ones as well.  
  
Suddenly, there was no space between them anymore. Hands were everywhere, rubbing and stroking. Sliding and groping. Draco's night-robe was the first to go, his nightshirt the next. Harry was being aggressive, and it excited the blond even more.  
  
Soon, all clothing was shed and the two seventeen year olds lowered themselves to the floor, not losing contact at all. Tongues battled inside warm, moist mouths. Flushed, fevered skin pressed together. Teeth nipped and teased, hands explored and played. They both raced towards a culmination that they instinctively knew would be explosive...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up feeling sluggish and sore, as if he'd exercised too much. Stretching his muscles, he encountered something he didn't expect. Draco Malfoy lay next to him, a sight that scared the shit out of him.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he yelled, waking the slumbering Malfoy.  
  
Crystal blue eyes opened and filled with an answering horror. "What the fuck?!"  
  
Panicked and feeling terrified, both boys grabbed their clothes and hurriedly dressed. They each remembered what had happened during the night, and both wished they hadn't.  
  
Just before they raced out of the Astronomy Tower, Draco glared at Harry and said, "I don't know what the hell happened to cause this, but I swear if you tell a single soul, I'll make you wish you'd never heard of the name Malfoy. Understand?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and retorted, "And if you mention this either, I'll make you wish you were never born. Oh, and I won't hesitate to tell everyone who was on bottom, either. Got it?"  
  
The blone-haired teen hissed, furious. If it ever got out that he'd been topped, he'd be ruined. Malfoy's were never topped! Ever!  
  
"Damn you, Potter!"  
  
"Likewise, Malfoy."  
  
They left, going their separate ways and luckily making it back to their rooms unnoticed. Both took very hot showers and scrubbed themselves very thoroughly. Neither forgot to throw away the clothes they'd worn the night before, either.  
  
Luckily, no one had missed them and they thought their secret was safe. They thought that there was no way anyone could ever find out. Boy, were they about to be proved wrong. Very, very wrong...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hey, it's me, DarkBryn1724. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger, so there would be a little more suspense thrown into the story. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be a lot longer and full of some fun suprises... 


	3. Uh Oh, That Isn't Good

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
-~WORST NIGHTMARE...OR BIGGEST MIRACLE?~-  
  
-Chapter Three: Uh Oh, This Isn't Good...  
  
Seven weeks passed, with no one any the wiser about the night Harry and Draco spent up in the Astronomy Tower. Both of the boys thought they'd be able to put the night behind them forever, but unfortunately, luck wasn't with them.  
  
For the eighth morning in a row, Draco was kneeling in front of the toilet. No, he wasn't praying to the bathroom gods. He was vomiting everything up that he'd eaten since the last time he'd thrown up.  
  
After wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he flushed the toilet and groaned. When was this going to end? Something must be horribly wrong with him! He knew he didn't have the flu since there weren't any other symptoms besides a faint dizziness that sometimes plagued him. There was mostly only this morning ritual of puking.  
  
Finally, he knew he had to go see Madame Pomfrey. He'd put it off long enough, thinking it was only a simple stomach virus that would go away within twenty-four hours. No such luck.  
  
Draco managed to leave the toilet long enough to drag himself down to the infirmary, which was thankfully empty. He didn't want anyone to know that he, Draco Malfoy, was horribly sick.  
  
Madame Pomfrey immediately bustled over to him once she saw his paler- than-normal face. "Let's have a look at you, Mr. Malfoy. You certainly don't look so good."  
  
He managed a sickly looking glare at her for stating the obvious, and sat down on one of the beds. She quickly and efficiently asked him about his symptoms and inspected him. Expecting her to immediately know what was wrong with him, he was surprised when a puzzled look crossed her face.  
  
Looking for all the world, stumped, Madame Pomfrey looked him over again. Surely she must've missed something, because there wasn't anything physically wrong with him. Yet there was no denying that he was sick because of his appearance. He looked pale and exhausted, which healthy people simply don't look like.  
  
Draco managed to catch what she was muttering as she walked away to grab a book of diseases from her office. "...has all the symptoms of pregnancy, but that's impossible as he's a male..."  
  
A shudder passed through the blond-haired teen and he gulped. He had the sinking suspicion that maybe that wasn't too far off the mark. There was that potion he'd had to drink after Neville had screwed up the ingredients on. Of course, Snape had said it had been a simple warmth potion he'd drank. But...people couldn't be right all the time.  
  
Feeling slightly nauseous again, he stood up and rushed out of the infirmary towards the library. Luckily, no one was there this early in the morning. Most people were still in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. 'Ugh, don't think of food...'  
  
He quickly got to work, leafing through numerous books for any hint of any cases involving male pregnancy. It took him awhile, and he skipped two classes to do it, but he finally found the text he needed. In a book called, 'Miracles You Don't See Everyday', he found exactly what he was looking for. Chapter Four talked about male pregnancy, but with a surprising twist. It read:  
  
-Although male pregnancy is not a common occurence, it is indeed possible. There is a potion a male can drink to indeed become fertile and become pregnant. But although the potion is easy to make, there is a hitch which has caused the potion to fall into obscurity. The male who drinks the potion must come into contact with his soulmate within twenty-four hours or else it doesn't work. And even if the male drinks it again, it never works again. But once the male touches his soulmate, the potion causes them to mate, even if they hate each other at the time. When they mate, the male who drank the potion becomes pregnant. The pregnancy is much like a normal female pregnancy, with a few exceptions. For males, the necessary equipment appears after the mating and disappears after birth. Also, the necessary birth canal appears just before birth and disappears afterwards as well.-  
  
Draco quit reading after that, sure that he would faint if he read any more. But before he closed the book, he glanced at the list of ingredients for the potion and grimaced. Yes, he had definitely taken this potion. There was one ingredient that differed between this and the warmth potion. Instead of fyntroth petal, the pregnancy potion required fyntroth root. And he distinctely remembered that Longbottom had told him to put the fyntroth root in. Damn!  
  
He shut the book with a loud slam, dropping his head into the circle of his arms. The thing that got him most about it was the fact that the pregnancy potion mentioned soulmates. And there was no doubting that he'd mated with his soulmate. It wouldn't be so bad if his soulmate wasn't Potter. How could they be soulmates? It just wasn't possible...and yet it was. Bloody hell!  
  
Hearing someone cough from behind him caused Draco to jerk out of his thoughts and turn towards the sound. Who dared to intrude on him?!  
  
When he saw that none other than Hermione Granger stood there, he swallowed any angry remark he was about to utter. He ignored the fact that she looked murderously at the books littered haphazardly everywhere. She was going to help him, even if she didn't know it yet.  
  
"How dare you treat books-" she started to hiss at him before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the seat next to him.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Those four words shut her up quite nicely, and she stared at him in shock. Draco Malfoy asking her for help? Unheard of! But there was a look in his eyes that was very un-Draco like. A look of pleading and desperation. He really did need her help, and was putting up his usual cold mask to do it.  
  
He shoved the book he'd been reading in front of her and pointed at her to read. Curiosity overcame her shock, and she quickly began reading.  
  
Hermione abruptly stopped half-way through, her eyes wide. "You can't mean that..."  
  
He nodded miserably, whispering, "That potion Snape made me drink, it was actually this one."  
  
"But you should be fine then...don't tell me you found your soulmate!"  
  
"Shh! And yes, I did."  
  
She stared at him in wonder. How was this possible? "I can't believe it! This is simply amazing."  
  
Draco looked at her as if she were crazy. "No it's not!"  
  
"And why not? You should be thrilled you found your soulmate."  
  
He looked away from her, biting his lip. "My soulmate and I aren't exactly on good terms."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Suddenly, Draco's normal, cold mask fell into place and he hissed, "You don't need to know that, mudblood."  
  
"Cut the act, Malfoy. I know your real self now, thanks to a few minutes ago."  
  
A scowl settled across his fair features, and he muttered, "Fine. It's Potter."  
  
Hermione looked as if he's just told her Voldemort was his wife. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Shut it! I don't need this broadcast all over school," he whispered harshly.  
  
She ducked her head, embarrassed that she'd actually breached library etiquette and gone above a whisper. "You can't be serious."  
  
"Granger, I'm as serious as serious gets."  
  
The bushy-haired girl realized that he was dead-serious, and felt her heart pounding furiously. "Uh oh, that isn't good."  
  
"You're telling me!"  
  
It definitely wasn't good at all. Harry and Draco hated each other! And now they were having a baby together? Shit, this was horrible! It was worse than horrible. It was a catastrophe!  
  
Just as they heard some other students entering the library, Draco leaned close to Hermione and whispered forcefully, "If you breathe a single word of this to Potter, you'll regret you were ever born. For that matter, if you tell anyone what I told you, you're going to wish your parents were never born. Got it?"  
  
She nodded, but told him, "I'm going to check up on you every week, though. I'll have to make sure the pregnancy is progressing healthily."  
  
Draco nodded, knowing that this was something he'd have to give in on. Staying healthy and having a healthy baby were important. He sighed, knowing his life as he knew it was officially over. Agreeing with a mudblood, now that was just plain wrong.  
  
"Oh, and Malfoy, you'd better tell Harry before it's too late."  
  
He growled and left, knowing that she was right again. He'd have to tell Potter before his stupid pregnancy became obvious. There would be hell to pay if he found out from someone other than himself. Definite hell to pay... 


	4. You Can't Be Serious

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Two Months Later...  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in front of his floor length mirror, horrified at what he was seeing. Where there was once hard muscles, a round bump was starting to protrude on his abdomen. Eep!  
  
It wasn't all that large, but without his clothes on, it was completely noticeable. Thank the heavens for having his own private shower, or else he'd be screwed. He couldn't go around with a growing belly and not be bombarded by questions.  
  
Soon his stomach would be getting so big, he wouldn't be able to hide it at all. He figured he probably had a month or so left until that would become a problem. All in all, he really wasn't looking forward to that. Not at all.  
  
Another thing that was making Draco very stressful was the fact that he had to tell Potter what was going on. He was running out of time, and Granger was nagging him about it every time she saw him.  
  
Sighing, the blond-haired boy dropped his shirt to cover his belly and closed his robe. It was supper-time, but he didn't really feel like being around all those people at the moment. So, he snuck out of the castle and walked down to the lake. He knew it was Harry's place to think, but knew the boy wouldn't be there. And the lake really was a peaceful place to just sit and daydream.  
  
Draco had been standing by the lakeside for about ten minutes when footsteps startled him. Turning around, he saw Potter standing not four feet away.  
  
Panicked that he might have to tell the boy about his pregnancy, he snapped out, "What? Can't a guy get any peace?"  
  
"You know this is my place to be alone!" Harry yelled back, his face red with anger.  
  
"Does it have your name anywhere? I don't think so."  
  
"You know this is my spot! So leave."  
  
"No. I'm allowed to be here if I want to be," Draco said to The Boy Who Lived, angry at Harry's selfishness.  
  
Harry was about to retort something when Draco suddenly crouched low to the ground, his hands pressing to his stomach. "Shit!" The Malfoy heir muttered, looking scared.  
  
"What?"  
  
The blond-haired boy glared at him with pain-filled eyes. "I'm in pain! Get Granger. Ah! Quick!"  
  
Get Hermione? Why the hell would Malfoy want Hermione? And if he was in pain, wouldn't he want to go to the infirmary?  
  
"Damn it, Potter. Now!"  
  
Seeing the panic on his nemesis' face, Harry knew he had to do something. And if something were seriously wrong, there wouldn't be enough time for him to go to the castle, find Hermione, and come back.  
  
Without conscious realization of what he was doing, Harry lifted Malfoy into his arms and began carrying him back to the castle.  
  
"Bloody hell, what are you doing?" Draco asked, clutching at Potter.  
  
"There isn't enough time to get Hermione. I'll bring you to her."  
  
Draco sighed, knowing he was right. He didn't want to lose his baby! Even if he wasn't looking forward to having a kid now, he'd already started liking the unborn child growing inside of him.  
  
Minutes later, Harry strode into Hermione's room. Luckily, the bushy- haired girl was in it. She immediately looked up and went pale at the sight of Draco in his arms, a hand pressed to his belly.  
  
"Put him on the bed," she instantly ordered, taking control of the situation.  
  
Harry complied and stepped back while Hermione leaned over the blue- eyed Slytherin. When she tried to make Harry leave, the green-eyed teen wouldn't go. Something was wrong with Malfoy, and it caused a slight pang in his heart. He wasn't leaving, and that was final.  
  
Shock raced through his system as Hermione lifted up Draco's shirt and Harry saw something that definitely shouldn't be present on an athletic teenage BOY. Draco's belly was soft and rounding, looking for all the world, like he was pregnant. But that was impossible, right?  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, was muttering some spells. After a few moments, she stopped and smiled in relief. "Nothing's wrong. Just some cramping due to stress. But Draco, you have to take it easy or else you icould/i lose the baby."  
  
Draco nodded, looking relieved as well. His baby was all right! But a sickly look crossed his features as he saw Potter looking as if he would faint. Uh oh...  
  
"What do you mean, baby?" Harry asked, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
Hermione chose that moment to leave, muttering about having to find a stress-relieving potion for Draco.  
  
'Great, she just had to abandon me,' Draco thought to himself, groaning inwardly.  
  
"Uh, nothing?" he said, hoping Potter would believe him.  
  
But it wasn't to be. Harry looked completely disbelieving and said, "It isn't nothing. I distinctly heard her say 'baby'."  
  
The other boy winced, looking down at his clasped hands. Judging by the tone in Potter's voice, this wasn't going to go well.  
  
"What if I said I was pregnant?"  
  
Harry gulped. "I wouldn't believe...ohmigod! You can't be!"  
  
Biting his lip, Draco muttered, "I am. Uh...with your baby."  
  
The Golden Boy simply shook his head, trying to deny everything Draco was saying. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! But the look in Malfoy's eyes told him otherwise.  
  
Collapsing onto the foot of the bed Draco was lying on, Harry gasped out, "How'd this happen?"  
  
"The potion Snape made me drink the first day of class."  
  
"But it was a simple warmth potion!"  
  
"No, it wasn't. It was a potion to make the drinker pregnant if he had sex with another guy in the next twenty-four hours."  
  
Potter's face went even paler at this, his mouth dropped wide open. Oh God, no! This just couldn't be happening. But it was. Memories of the night they'd spent together flashed through his mind and he fidgeted.  
  
"So...what are we going to do?"  
  
"We, Potter?" Draco's usual, snide tone was back in place.  
  
Anger blazed from the brown-haired teen's eyes. "Yes, WE."  
  
"I am going to have this baby. You are going to forget about this."  
  
"No way in hell! This is my baby, too!"  
  
Knowing he was being unreasonable, Draco sighed and dropped the cold mask he'd put into place. "We're going to keep this a secret."  
  
The anger drained from Harry's eyes, only to be replaced with a disbelieving one. "How do you expect you'll be able to hide this later on?"  
  
"I don't know! I'll think of something. I can't let anyone find out! It would ruin me!" Malfoy yelled, looking panicked and worried.  
  
"What did I tell you about stress!" Hermione's voice interrupted their conversation.  
  
Both boys watched as she strode into the room looking like a mother who's child was being bad. "I specifically said you cannot cause any stress!"  
  
Draco managed to look chastened, ducking his head and looking anywhere but at the girl. The father of his unborn baby looked away from his best friend, embarrassed.  
  
She sighed, knowing they hadn't meant to get into an argument. It was something that just ihappened/i with the two males. She didn't think they'd ever be able to go a day without arguing at least a little bit.  
  
"All right. You two can continue this conversation tomorrow, as long as there is no stress put on Malfoy. Agreed?"  
  
The two of them nodded, looking relieved that she wasn't going to lecture them or anything. Of course, neither were looking forward to continuing the conversation, but they knew it had to be done. There were things that definitely needed to be talked about...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hey, DarkBryna1724 here. I just wanted to say hiya. So how's the story so far? I've been writing this like there's no tomorrow. These first four chapters were done in less than two days! I don't know, I guess this story just grabbed me and won't let go. So many ideas are just floating around in my mind...it's amazing.  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry to those people who think male pregnancy is a bit sick. I think it's pretty funny, and I know I'm weird. I think mpreg is great! Just goes to show how strange some teenage girls with nothing else to do are...hehe. Anyway, no flamers please!  
  
Oh yeah, and I promise that things between Harry and Draco will pick up next chapter. This is a HARRYxDRACO romance fic after all...See ya around! 


	5. It'll Be Fine, You'll See

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The next morning dawned bright and cheery, and Draco glared out his window. Why did it have to be so damned bright?! Especially on a day he was clearly dreading...  
  
Sighing, he was about to get up and get dressed when there was a knock at his door. Hearing the impatient staccato of someone clearly angry at him, he knew it was Potter. It just had to be. The bloody git was a morning person after all, and he did have reason to be angry at Draco.  
  
"All right, all right!" he muttered, manuevering his way out of his cozy bed. After brushing a hand through his hair and straightening his nightclothes, he opened the door and quickly ushered Potter inside before anyone saw him. They didn't need undue attention brought to themselves, especially concerning the situation they were in.  
  
"Talk. Now." Potter stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face him, looking cold and angry.  
  
"Hold on a bloody minute! I'm not even dressed. And what's the deal, dragging me out of my bed this early?!" Draco yelled, pacing in front of The Boy Who Lived.  
  
Immediately looking a little worried, Harry said, "Hermione told you not to get stressed. So calm down before something happens!"  
  
"I don't want to calm down! It's hard enough as it is, not getting enough sleep because of having to go to the bathroom at all hours of the night. But you have interrupt what precious little sleep I get? Hell no, I'm not going to calm down!" the blue eyed boy yelled, deciding that he didn't need to mention the fact that he'd already been awake when Potter came. He was angry at the brown-haired teen for his abruptness, and the git wasn't about to get away without a thorough thrashing. Verbal thrashing, that is.  
  
All anger had drained from Harry's eyes, and he was looked more than a bit worried. Draco was getting too agitated, especially after what had happened the day before. He didn't want a repeat of that kind of scare!  
  
"Please! Think of the baby," he pleaded, taking a beseeching step towards the angry Slytherin.  
  
Finally, Draco calmed down, taking a few deep breaths. He knew Potter was right, he couldn't afford to get himself all worked up like that. It's just, the damned idiot made him so mad sometimes!  
  
He sat down on his bed, staring at his stomach. Rubbing a hand over the slight rounding, he began to talk. "I didn't tell you about the baby because I was afraid. It's not normal, and I just couldn't get over the fact that something this twisted was happening to me. Me, Draco Malfoy! I was afraid you'd, I don't know...completely reject me and treat me like a freak? I'm just so scared about all of this. And I can't let anyone else find out, I'd be treated like a complete and utter freak!"  
  
Tears shone in his crystal-blue eyes, and Harry felt his heart go out to the boy. 'How hard this must be on him,' he thought. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside the almost-crying teen, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
  
Draco leaned against him, feeling so foolish and out of control. Here he was, taking comfort from his enemy, crying like a baby. He sniffed, wiping the back of his hand against his eyes. It came away wet with his salty tears, and that made him cry harder. Why did this have to happen to him? Why?  
  
"Shh. It's okay, everything will be fine," Potter whispered, brushing a hand through Draco's blond locks. How soft his hair was without all the gel in it.  
  
Draco wondered why the other boy was being so nice to him. They'd been enemies for so long, how could they be nice to each other? It didn't make any sense! 'I was such a cretin to him and his friends. How can he suddenly forget all that and be so nice to me?'  
  
"I don't want to have a baby! I'm too young, I'm a guy, I just can't!" he cried out, burying his face against Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Shh. Yes, you can. It'll be fine, you'll see." Harry felt a prickling of tears in his own eyes at the pain and fear in his nemesis' voice.  
  
Draco suddenly looked up, a raw look in his blue eyes. "How will it be fine? I'm having a baby, I don't have a family, and you hate me! I'm all alone. Nobody really cares about me, nobody really loves me!"  
  
A jolt went through Harry at those words. He didn't hate Draco anymore. Somehow, his feelings had changed and he no longer disliked the boy he'd hated for years. He didn't know how it was possible, but it was.  
  
"I don't hate you," he whispered, pulling Malfoy closer.  
  
An child-like look filled the Slytherin's eyes. A look that only appeared in the eyes of a child who'd been through so much badness, and yet was still so innocent, so trusting. A look that said, 'I'll give you my trust, but please don't hurt me. I can't take any more pain.'  
  
"Really?" he asked, that innocent look in his eyes so open, so pleading.  
  
Harry responded to that look with a vehement, "No! And I do care about you."  
  
The other boy managed a small smile that glowed in his wet eyes. He snuggled closer to him, reminding the Golden Boy even more of a trusting, little child. Emotions coursed through Harry, turbulent emotions that tumbled through the barrier he'd built in his mind. No one had ever curled up close to him and given them their innocent trust. He'd never had someone to hold like this.  
  
His arms tightened around Draco, pulling the other teen closer. This feeling felt so nice, this just sitting there curled up together. It was so calm, so peaceful. Something Harry had never really felt before.  
  
They stayed that way for a while, until they noticed that they'd missed breakfast and would be late for their first class unless they got a move on. Draco wasn't even dressed!  
  
The blond-haired teen scrambled up and threw his clothes on in a hurry, trying not to let the peaceful feeling dissipate. It was nice to have someone care about you as other than an heir or a tool. Someone to actually care about you as a person.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered to Harry as they left the room.  
  
The other boy smiled, and they walked down to Potions together. Of course, they ended up being ten minutes late and twenty points were taken off from each house by an angry Professor Snape. But because everyone else was already paired up for the day, they ended up having to be partners. They were glad about this, but made sure to make some convincing grumbles and glares about it.  
  
Of course, Draco was wary about Potions now, even though he hadn't had a single messed up potion since that incident with Longbottom. He just didn't trust any potions now, carrying the product of one inside himself now.  
  
He and Potter were almost done mixing the potion when his partner suddenly whispered, an urgent look in his eyes. "Your robe!"  
  
The Slytherin glanced down and realized that his robe had fallen open, and was gaping pretty badly. Shit! His eyes wide and slightly panicked, he quickly closed the robe, looking around to see if anyone had seen the roundedness of his belly. Luckily, no one had.  
  
"You have to be more careful," Potter whispered a few minutes later when he was sure no one would hear him.  
  
A scowl crossed the blond's face. "I know! You don't have to tell me anything, Potter!" he hissed, glaring.  
  
"Do stop your pathetic arguing, gentlemen. It is quite annoying, I can assure you," Snape's oily voice interrupted any retort Harry might've made.  
  
Both of them looked properly chastened, hoping Snape wouldn't take any points off for it. Luckily he didn't take any points off. Instead, he said, "Malfoy, you'll drink this potion to see if you two made it correctly. You never know, with Mr. Potter here."  
  
A terrified look flashed in Draco's eyes before it was quickly veiled by a mask of indifference. But Harry saw it, and inwardly cringed. What if they had made it wrong? And even if it was correct, it wasn't safe for Draco to be taking any potions that could potentially harm him. Side effects and such.  
  
Draco looked at the cauldron filled with the strength potion with barely concealed trepidation. Oh God, what if it harmed the baby?  
  
His partner said quickly, "I'll drink it, sir."  
  
Snape stared at Potter with a slightly amused look in his coal black eyes. "While I applaud your enthusiasm, Potter, I must insist that Mr. Malfoy here test the potion."  
  
Harry winced, knowing there was no way he could stop Draco from drinking the stupid potion...unless...  
  
Thinking quickly, he crabbed a cup and said, "Here, I'll get it for you, Malfoy."  
  
After he ladled a generous portion of the potion into the cup, he was giving it to Draco when he pretended to lose his balance. The result? He dropped the cup and knocked the cauldron over, effectively spilling all of it.  
  
"Potter, you clumsy fool! That's thirty points from Gryiffindor!"  
  
Harry winced, knowing his friends would be quite angry with him. Losing points for their house for helping Malfoy? A disgrace!  
  
But when he saw the look of gratitude in Draco's eyes, he knew it was worth it. There was no way he was going to let anything harm his baby, or the father of that baby. There was no way in hell!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
At supper later that day, Ron confronted him, just as he knew he would. "How could you do that? Helping Malfoy?!"  
  
"Maybe I was in a charitable mood?" he snapped, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Charitable mood towards the ferret?! Have you gone off your rocker?"  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Hermion interjected, knowing exactly why Harry had helped the Slytherin earlier.  
  
The red-haired boy stared at his girlfriend in shock. What did she just say? Had she actually told him to shut up about Malfoy? What was going on here?  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said drop it," she told him through clenched teeth.  
  
Seeing the uncompromising look in her eyes, he slumped in his seat. Something fishy was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. His two best friends defending Malfoy? Inconceivable!  
  
It bothered him, but what really bothered him was what he saw in Malfoy's eyes when he looked over at Harry. There was a look of trust in his normally cold eyes.  
  
Malfoy, trusting Harry? What could Harry have done to cause trust in his sworn enemy? It just didn't make any sense. And the fact that Hermione was involved, that just made things even more puzzling.  
  
'I can't have my girlfriend hanging around a snake like that,' he thought to himself, feeling anger stirring in his breast. There was no way he could let that go! He had to do something, had to figure out what was going on. Just, how was he going to do this?  
  
Hmm...following Harry didn't sound like such a bad idea. He had the suspicion that his best friend would be going to meet the ferret tonight. How did he know this? The gut instincts of a best friend who knew Harry Potter very well, he guessed.  
  
'Don't you worry, Malfoy. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and you'll be sorry you ever messed with Ron Weasely's best friends."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hiya. So how'd you like this chapter? I promised some interesting stuff would happen between Harry and Draco, and it did! Even though it wasn't exactly romance, I thought it was pretty good. And anyway, it's better if I develop things a bit between them before I can get into the heavier stuff like love, and such.  
  
Well, I hope you like this. I've already got some more chapters written, so you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. This story is just going so quick, it's so fun and easy to write. I don't know, I just love HARRYxDRACO and mpreg...  
  
Oh, and reviews would be really welcome. I feel a lot more motivated when I know people are reading my stuff and like it. The more reviews, the quicker the story gets updated. You don't want me to become a hermit, now do you? Hehe, anyway. I won't take up any more of your time. It's off to Idea Land for more ideas for the story for me... 


	6. You Do Know You Owe Me

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Ron's intuition was correct. Around midnight, he heard Harry moving around, getting ready to leave. Luckily, his best friend forgot his invisibility cloak.  
  
As soon as Harry left the room, he grabbed the cloak and raced after him. There was no way he'd lose him and not find out what was going on.  
  
Just as he'd thought, his friend stopped in front of Malfoy's door. After a few quiet knocks, a sleep-looking Malfoy opened the door and let him in. Under the invisibility cloak, Ron managed to sneak in just before the door closed. He sat down in a corner that had full view of the entire room. And he watched the interplay between the two boys.  
  
"What're you doing here," Draco asked, yawning.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
The blond's eyes narrowed. "Well I'm fine, so you can go."  
  
"Malfoy, that isn't what I meant and you know it."  
  
The Slytherin prefect sat on his bed, his arms crossed. After a few minutes of silence, he sighed and muttered, "I know."  
  
A smile crossed Harry's face, and he sat beside the father of his baby. "You do know you owe me for what I did earlier. No one's happy about me losing thirty points like that for helping you."  
  
Draco growled, knowing he was right. "Fine, what do I have to do?"  
  
The Boy Who Lived leaned back, thinking over possible choices. How about having Draco be nice to Ron for a day? Nah, he was mad at Ron right now. Hmm...have him kiss him? Hey, where did that thought come from? Harry was bewildered. That thought just came out of nowhere, and he liked it. A lot.  
  
Knowing he probably shouldn't ask for this request, he said quietly, "Kiss me."  
  
Draco gasped loudly, effectively making Ron's tiny squeak of horror inaudible to them. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I want you to kiss me."  
  
The Malfoy heir saw the confusion in Potter's eyes, knowing the teen didn't know why he was asking it. And Draco was confused as well. Why would someone who'd been his enemy so short a time ago want kiss?  
  
Although...the thought did hold some appeal to the blue-eyed boy. The thought of his lips pressing against Harry's sent tiny shivers through him.  
  
He simply replied, "All right."  
  
Harry looked stunned. He'd expected the other boy to immediately refuse. But he hadn't...  
  
Hesitantly, Draco got up onto his knees and moved closer to him. Shyly, Harry moved closer as well. Pretty soon, soft lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss. At the taste of each other's mouths, both boys pressed closer instinctively. It was heaven!  
  
The brown-haired boy's tongue slipped into the parted mouth of the blond's, and they sighed at the sensation. Draco slipped his arms around Harry's neck, and ended up sitting on his lap, pressed against the other teen.  
  
And suddenly, it wasn't just a simple kiss given in return for a favor. Mouths worked against each other, tongues battling in aggression. Harry's tan hands slid up under Draco's nightshirt, tickling the pale boy.  
  
Draco broke the kiss, laughing. With a gleam in his eyes, he grabbed Harry's arms and raised them above his head. He used his body weight to push at the other boy until they were lying horizontally on the bed. This time, it was the blue-eyed Slytherin on top.  
  
When Harry felt Draco's rounded belly pressing against him, a jolt of arousal sped through him. His baby was growing there, iright/i there. Feeling possessive of the smaller boy, he freed his arms and pulled him closer. Their mouths met in a hot, passionate kiss.  
  
Neither of them noticed the door opening and closing, too busy with each other. Ron Weasely crept out of the room and leaned against the wall, his face bright red. What he'd seen would haunt him for the rest of his life!  
  
How could Harry want to be near Malfoy, let alone be in a passionate embrace with him? The thought of him kissing Malfoy, their tongues entangled, disgusted Ron. It was unnatural!  
  
And it wasn't the fact that they were both obviously gay. No, Ron had know about Harry's preferences for quite a while and was fine with it. It was the fact that he and Malfoy were...were...ilovers/i that really got to him.  
  
Trying to slow his breathing after what he'd witnessed was hard, but he managed to look normal by the time he entered the Gryffindor common room and took the invisibility cloak off.  
  
Unfortunately, his eyes were still filled with the shock and disgust from it. And when Hermione got up out of one of the big, comfy chairs, he knew she saw it. Anger crossed her face, and she stalked up close to him.  
  
"How dare you follow him!" she yelled, shoving her hands against his chest.  
  
"I had to! How else would I have found out that he's fucking Malfoy?!"  
  
Her eyes blazed with even more anger. "You did not need to know that!"  
  
"Yes I did! Harry's my best friend, and I had a right to know what's going on. Especially when he's doing something horrible like that! It was disgusting!" He looked positively murderous, and completely grossed out.  
  
"It's Harry's right to who he's with!"  
  
He glared at her. "Not when it's Malfoy."  
  
"Especially when it's Malfoy." Uh oh...she shouldn't have said that.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked, looked suspicious.  
  
She looked embarrassed that she'd given something away, and turned away from her boyfriend. "Nothing."  
  
He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him again. "Yes, you do. Something's going on besides them screwing each other, and I want to know what it is."  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"You have to. I'm your boyfriend!"  
  
She screeched, "You don't know anything, Ron Weasely! I'm not telling you a thing!"  
  
"Yes, you are. And you are going to be quiet before we wake everyone else up and bring them into this whole business," he told her, looking very serious.  
  
Damn it all to a horrible, bloody hell! Hermione did not want to tell him anything, but she couldn't let the chance of anyone else finding out arise. Damn, damn, damn!  
  
"All right, you really want to know? Malfoy's having Harry's baby."  
  
His eyes bugged out, and a choked sound came from his throat. "W- what?!"  
  
"You heard me. Something happened and now Malfoy's pregnant with Harry's child."  
  
"You have got to be joking! This isn't possible!"  
  
She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Hissing, she told him, "It is possible. And you are not going to tell a single soul."  
  
"Oh come on, this can't be kept a secret!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" she said, her eyebrows raised challengingly at him.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. Before he could do anything to stop her, she muttered, "Spaketus Nodalis."  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"A simple spell to keep you from telling anyone what's happening with Harry and Malfoy. Any of it," she told him, looking particularly smug.  
  
"That won't keep me from telling everyone that ferret-face is p-" he was cut off by a fit of coughing.  
  
With wide eyes, he tried again. "That he's p-"  
  
"Okay, then. I'll tell everyone that they're f-"  
  
More coughing ensued. "Damn it all, Hermione!"  
  
She grinned at him, before shooing him off to bed with the threat of another spell being put on him. When he was gone, she sighed. She didn't like putting any spells on him, she loved him. But it was for a good cause, and there was no other way to keep him quiet about it.  
  
'Oh Ron, why do you have to be so contrary?' she whispered mentally before going up to bed herself.  
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
So how did you like this chapter? A bit interesting, I'd say. *grin* Anyway, I hope it was fun to read. I really enjoyed writing it. Ron can be a bit, how shall I put it, too red-headed for his own good? Hehe, anyway...  
  
Sorry if the chapter wasn't all that long. I'll make it up by making the next one longer, okay? I promise!  
  
Oh, and reviews are welcome! Thanks to anyone's who's reviewed so far. I love it when people rewiew and tell me how they like my story. Just please...no Flames. Constructive critisism is one thing, a whole review made up of mean comments is another. I don't like it when people are mean...it's not like any of us are professional writers here! And so what if cliches are sometimes used? There are so many cliches out there, anyone would be hard pressed to come up with a completely cliche-proof story. It's all on how you present things that matters!  
  
Anyway, I'll leave now and stop being worked up about Flames...I got to work on the next chappies, now don't I? 


	7. That Was A Close One

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Two weeks passed by comfortably, things pretty much calm for a while. Draco and Harry had woken up in each other's arms, this time not regretting their night of passion. They continued meeting in private at night, loving the precious hours spent in each other's arms. The whole time wasn't spent making love, they spend a lot of time just talking and cuddling.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was frustrated and angry at what Hermione had done to him. Whenever he saw Malfoy, he just wanted to cream the jerk. But he couldn't, knowing Harry would kill him for harming his lover.  
  
It was just wrong, though, Malfoy carrying Harry's baby. And he could see the small bulge if he managed to catch Malfoy with his robe opened. He didn't know how the ferret could keep something like that hidden for long. That stupid robe wasn't going to hide his growing belly forever.  
  
Draco knew this, and felt more and more trepidation as the days went by. His stomach was starting to noticeably round, and he had to keep and almost constant watch on his robe to make sure it stayed closed. If anyone noticed...  
  
He sometimes saw Dumbledore looking at him with a strange gleam in his eyes, and the Slytherin could almost swear that the old man knew. He probably did, he knew everything that went on at Hogwarts. Yet why didn't he say anything? This was something big, and Dumbledore keeping it a secret just didn't make any sense.  
  
Comfortably resting in Harry's arms one afternoon after a cancelled Care of Magical Creatures class because of some incident with a new shipment of creatures, Draco sighed and looked at his belly.  
  
Harry's hand was slowly rubbing it, the heat of his hand feeling pretty good. Draco couldn't figure out how his lover was being so calm about the whole thing. Himself, he was terrified!  
  
"Potter, how can you be so calm?" he asked, finally voicing his puzzlement.  
  
The other boy sighed, his hand stopping its movements. "I guess I'm just trying to ignore the future for now. Not very smart, but I don't want to get worked up about something we have no control over."  
  
Draco stiffened. "I can't stand this, though! I don't know what's going to happen, and I just don't think I'm ready for this kind of responsibility."  
  
His boyfriend's arms tightened around him, drawing him even closer. "Yes you are, even though you don't think so at the moment. You'll do fine."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, and Harry hid under the bed. Draco grabbed his robe, threw it on, and went to answer it. He sighed in relief at the sight of Hermione, but stiffened at the sight of the weasel.  
  
"What's he doing here?" he ground out between gritted teeth, anger coursing through him.  
  
"Relax. He knows."  
  
"Why the bloody hell did you tell him?!"  
  
"Because I saw you and Harry about to f-" Ron yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
All the blood rushed from the Slytherin's face, and he gasped. He knew what the weasel had been about to say. Remembering a faint click the night they had been together two weeks ago, he knew that it had been the door as Weasely left.  
  
Enraged, he grabbed the red-head's throat and shoved him against the wall. "You god-damned son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you for that!"  
  
"Not if I kill him first," Harry's hard voice said.  
  
Hermione suddenly yelled, "Calm down! I already punished him for it. And he can't tell anyone, because I put a spell on him."  
  
Her boyfriend nodded, and choked out, "She hasn't let me hug her or anything for the past two weeks."  
  
Draco smiled maliciously at this. What a hardship it must be on the weasel to be banned from touching his precious girlfriend for so long. He let go of the red-haired teen and stepped back.  
  
His boyfriend's arms wrapped around him, and he leaned back. No one missed the disgusted look on Weasely's face, but they all ignored it.  
  
"I found a spell that'll hide your belly from everyone but the people who you want to see it," Hermione said a few seconds later, a a grin on her face.  
  
"What? That's the best news I've heard in weeks!" the blond-haired boy exclaimed, grabbing Harry's arms in excitement.  
  
"It won't hurt the baby, will it?" Harry's concerned voice interjected before anyone could say anything else.  
  
She shook her head. "No. It won't do anything to hurt the baby. It's just an illusory spell anyway, a really simply one."  
  
The two boys sighed in relief, looking at each other with happy grins on their faces. Harry put a hand on his lover's stomach, and rubbed it. His boyfriend grinned, placing one of his own hands over Harry's.  
  
Ron muttered a few things, none of them good. Again, he was ignored as Hermione said the words of the spell.  
  
"Oh, just remember one thing. Don't let other people get too close or else they'll feel your belly. This is just an illusion. It doesn't change what's there."  
  
They nodded, storing this information in their minds. That would be easy, Draco never got too close to people anyway.  
  
Another knock on the door made everyone freeze. This visitor would definitely be someone who didn't know about the pregnancy. Draco shooed everyone into the bathroom and shut the door, but not before he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey Draco, why've you been missing so much lately? You rarely come to breakfast anymore, and barely talk to anyone when you do," Blaise Zabini said, as the Slytherin walked into the room.  
  
Draco inwardly groaned. Just what he needed, Zabini here to annoy him. They were friends, but now he just seemed irritating to the blond.  
  
"I've been busy, and haven't really been hungry lately."  
  
The other boy didn't look convinced, but let it slide. Not a good thing to get Malfoy mad, he loved hexing people who irritated him.  
  
Slouching in a comfy chair by the small fireplace, he said, "So, why are you hanging around Potter so much?"  
  
The blue-eyed seventeen year old froze, trying to think of a plausible answer. "A certain plot that doesn't concern you."  
  
It was a good thing that being a bad liar was not something Draco Malfoy was. Deception was his strongest suit, having learned it in the cradle.  
  
Luckily, Zabini believed him. "You gonna trick them into believing you've changed and then spring a trap on them?"  
  
"Something like that," he answered, trying to be as vague as possible.  
  
"Let me in on it."  
  
"No!" he said, just a bit too loudly.  
  
Looking affronted, Zabini stood up and walked closer to his friend. "Okay, okay. I was just asking."  
  
"Yeah, well don't ask again. This is my plot, and it has nothing to do with you," Draco told him, slipping deeper into his Malfoy mask of cold aloofness.  
  
"Well...I guess I better be going. You will tell me when you're gonna spring this trap, right?"  
  
The blond-haired boy simply raised an eyebrow at this, arrogantly smirking. Yeah, sure, he wouldn't tell Zabini if there even was a bloody trap in the first place. Blaise was one of the biggest gossips at Hogwarts, perhaps the biggest of them all!  
  
Draco sighed in relief as his fellow Slytherin left, shutting the door firmly behind him. Now that he was spending so much time with open, caring Potter, it was getting harder to keep the mask in place. The mask he'd had for so many years.  
  
"Phew! That was a close one," Hermione exclaimed as the three Gryffindors came out of hiding from the bathroom.  
  
Ron was looking a little green, having obviously seen the bottles of oil and lotion, and those nice scented candles in the bathroom. He didn't even want to think about what went on when Harry and Draco were alone at night.  
  
"Damn, if Zabini is becoming a little suspicious...things aren't looking too good. What if he finds out that there is no plot to spring a nasty trap on us?" Harry said, looking concerned.  
  
His boyfriend sighed, knowing he was right. Zabini wasn't stupid like Crabbe or Goyle, he'd figure out what was going on before long. Well, at least not the pregnancy part, he hoped.  
  
Abruptly, the clock chimed the hour and Harry looked at the time in horror. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for practice!"  
  
"You better go, then. Try not to take too long, though," Draco said to him, pushing him out the door when he was reluctant to leave.  
  
"You'll be okay alone?"  
  
The Slytherin instantly assured him, "Yes. I've been alone most of my life. I'll be fine."  
  
"And I'll be here! I've got some pregnancy books here for him to look over," Hermione chirped, holding up two books with pictures of pregnant women on the front.  
  
Harry allowed himself to be expelled from the room, Ron following not to far behind. As long as Draco had something to do, The Boy Who Lived was happy. He knew that his boyfriend missed Quidditch, and had quit the instant he'd found out he was pregnant. Of course, he'd quit on the pretense that his father's death and his mother being sent to Azkaban had made him too grief-stricken to play. No one really believed that, but they'd given up trying to figure out why he'd quit a long time ago.  
  
Back in the room, Hermione and Draco were sitting on the bed, looking at the first of the pregnancy books. It was a muggle book, called, 'What To Expect When You're Expecting." The blond-haired boy was looking at the pictures of the birth with disgust written all over his face.  
  
"Can we not look at that? I'm only four months along!"  
  
"You need to know what to expect. Well, you might be a little early. Some babies come about a month early, especially twins. And I suspect that you might be carrying twins."  
  
"Twins?! You can't be serious!" he gasped out, looking at his belly in horror.  
  
She told him, "I'm completely serious. You're bigger than normal at this stage, and the magic I sense coming from your belly is stronger than it should be for one baby, even a child of you and Harry."  
  
He groaned, poking at his abdomen. "Ugh. Just what I need. Two little screaming brats to take up all my time."  
  
"Oh hush, you know you're going to love them."  
  
The blue-eyed boy mock-scowled, making a face. "You're right. But that doesn't mean I can't call them names until they get here. They're causing me nothing but trouble!"  
  
"Stop that, they aren't that much trouble."  
  
"Want to bet on that? I have to go to the bathroom at all hours of the day and night. It's harder to sit down now. I can't play Quidditch anymore. I'm completely useless, and my back hurts!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. Men! Bigger babies she'd never seen. He acted as if he was going through excrutiating torture. Bah!  
  
"You stop compaining or I'm going to take this book and beat you on the head with it."  
  
"You can't do that! I'm in a delicate condition."  
  
She simply raised her eyebrows and said in a falsely-sweet voice, "It won't hurt the babies one bit if you get whacked in the head."  
  
He let out an "Eep!" and scooted away from her. There was no way she was going to get near him with that book!  
  
The bushy-haired girl grinned, secretly knowing she'd never hit him. Well...at least not when he was pregnant. But he didn't need to know that, now did he? Nope.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Yeah, I know I kind of cut it off. Sorry about that. Anyway, how'd you like it? The more reviews the merrier...hehe  
  
Don't you think it was great, the scene between Hermione and Draco? It's nice to know that they're getting along so well. *evil grin*  
  
Well, I'm going to leave you with a teaser for the next chapter...I am evil after all...mwahaha. Here it is: 


	8. Gotta Love the Massage Oil

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A month passed, and Draco grew even more. Now, it was even noticeable with his robes on. He was really glad Granger had performed the spell, because he'd have been in some deep shit by now if she hadn't.  
  
He was really, really beginning to suspect that Dumbledore knew about the entire thing. There were just too many instances in which he gave the weird, knowing smile, to make Draco think otherwise. And it was just like the old man to keep this a secret for his own amusement. There must be something the senile Headmaster was getting out of this all. But what? Although, Draco wasn't too sure he wanted to find out...  
  
By now, he could feel the babies moving around. It was weird, but in a way he kind of liked it. Made him feel more whole, more a part of something. For most of his life, he'd been the outsider on the inside, fooling people into thinking he was on the inside. Kind of confusing, but everything in his life was confusing.  
  
For years, he pretended to be someone he wasn't. For years, he acted as if he was cold and arrogant, above everyone else. Until this whole pregnancy thing, everyone had believed it. No one had known the lonely boy on the inside, the boy crying out for love. For someone to care about him and keep him safe.  
  
Now, with Harry, he could be himself. He could laugh, and he could cry, and Harry wouldn't care. With Harry, he wasn't seen as weak when he let his guard down. It made him feel happier than he had in so long, for his entire life in fact.  
  
But there was a downside to their relationship as well. Keeping everything a secret was slowly tearing him apart. He wanted to be able to hug his lover in public, be able to show how much he cared for him. Keeping it all hidden was causing a dark hole to slowly consume him. He lived only for the times spent in Harry's company. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes, knowing his boyfriend was so close and yet so far away.  
  
Draco knew he loved Harry, had known it for a while. He hope Harry loved him back, but was worried that if he confessed his love, Harry might break it off with him. This also tarnished the happiness he felt at everything. It was like there was a war within himself, the happiness taking a battering from the unhappiness.  
  
It was Transfiguration class, and Draco was actually having trouble turning a frog into a crystal vase. This was normally an easy thing to do, nothing hard. But today, he just couldn't muster up the energy to focus his thoughts and get it right.  
  
After he'd managed to turn the frog into a lump of glass, a twig, and a feather, he could see many of the other students in the class giving him strange looks. He looked up and glared at all of them, daring them to say something. No one did, as expected.  
  
Meanwhile, tears had pricked his eyes, and he furiously tried to make them go away. Unfortunately, it just wasn't working. Damn it, he couldn't let anyone see him crying! He rubbed his eyes, ducking his head lower so that no one would notice.  
  
And no one did notice, except for Harry. He stood across the room, having transfigured the frog into a vase ten minutes ago. Only he saw the tears shimmering in his boyfriend's eyes. Only he felt his heart wrench with pain at the sight.  
  
Draco didn't know it, but he loved him. The blond-haired father of his baby had somehow wormed his way into his heart. And Harry didn't really mind, either. Loving Draco seemed like the most natural thing to do. It was like breathing, it just was.  
  
Suddenly, a voice crowed with contempt. "Look, Malfoy's crying!"  
  
It was one of the Gryffindor's Draco had been quite cruel to in the years before. This person had wanted to get back at the untouchable Draco Malfoy, and now he got his chance.  
  
A shocked look appeared on Draco's face as he jerked his head up, making the tears running down his face visible to the entire class. Raw pain filled those brimming blue eyes at the sound of everyone laughing cruelly at him. A choked sob escaped from his throat, and he bit his lip, trying to keep the sounds of his weeping inside.  
  
"That is enough!" Professor McGonagall's voice announced, her eyes blazing at the cruelty the class was showing towards him. Yes, he was a mean boy sometimes, but that did not mean they could openly laugh at the fact that he was crying.  
  
No one listened, they only laughed harder and whispers circulated around the room. Horrible whispers, making fun of the blond Slytherin. But the thing that hurt Draco the most was the fact that his house, the Slytherins, were laughing the hardest.  
  
"Stop it! Shut up!" Harry yelled, jumping onto a table. His emerald- eyes challenging anyone to oppose him, he glared at them all.  
  
One person was foolish enough to jeer, "What, are you his boyfriend?"  
  
Quietly, but forcefully, the Golden Boy replied, "Yes, I am."  
  
That shocked everyone into complete silence, utter shock on their faces. Harry Potter going out with Draco Malfoy? Impossible!  
  
Blaise Zabini, having had a crush on Draco for the past two years, felt rage course through his system. How dare that insolent Potter steal his Draco?! Willing to get back any way he could at The Boy Who Lived, even if it meant hurting Draco in the process, he yelled, "What, has the famous Harry Potter taken to screwing weakling crybabies?"  
  
Draco, having managed to calm down a bit at hearing Harry proclaiming their relationship with pride, instantly felt horror soak his insides. How could Blaise be so cruel to him? Hadn't their friendship meant anything?  
  
Gasping for breath, the blue-eyed boy turned to face his former friend. "Damn you, Zabini! You're a weakling crybaby, too, or have you forgotten the time you bawled like a little kid when your owl died?"  
  
Blaise's eyes narrowed at this, his face darkening into an ugly scowl. "At least I never cried because I couldn't turn a stupid frog into a vase! And I never cried those first nights here in our first year, like you did!"  
  
A red haze had appeared in front of Draco's eyes, and he roared in anger. How dare Zabini bring that up! He'd made the other boy vow never to tell anyone that! Turbulent emotion spinning through him, he took a menacing step towards the other teen.  
  
Harry had been forgotten in that little exchange, but be got noticed again when his exclamation of "Oh no!" filled everyone's ears. He'd seen everyone's eyes fill with horror, their glances pointed at Draco's abdomen.  
  
The illusory spell on Draco hadn't held up under the tumult of the emotions crashing within in, and had disappeared. Now, everyone could see the rounded bulge of his belly.  
  
Draco looked around the room, seeing the looks on everyone's faces. People were pointing at his stomach, whispering to each other. Oh shit! The spell had disappeared!  
  
Grabbing his robe and gathering the folds over his belly, he hurried out of the room. Tears again streamed down his face, almost blinding him in their intensity. It was all over now, within an hour, everyone would know everything. He was ruined! Everyone would know he was a freak!  
  
Professor McGonagall had watched this all with dawning realization of the implications of all this. When she saw Mr. Malfoy's obvious pregnancy, she stiffened with shock. Oh my word, this was an unprecendented catastrophe!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Stop!" she ordered, leaning out of the classroom door. But Draco didn't stop, he only quickened his pace.  
  
When she saw him trip and stumble, falling to his knees, she knew something had to be done. The poor boy was going to hurt himself like this! And with that pregnancy, why there could be terrible results!  
  
"Mr. Potter, you will go retrieve Mr. Malfoy immediately and bring him to Dumbledore's office. Is this clear?"  
  
Harry nodded, rushing out after his boyfriend, who'd picked himself up off the ground and was hurrying away again.  
  
"Draco! Draco, please stop!" he yelled, running as fast as he could after the pregnant teenager.  
  
Finally, Draco stopped and collapsed against the wall, curling up into a protective ball. Piteous sounds were coming from him, sounds of raw pain. Harry came to a halt and knelt down beside his sobbing boyfriend.  
  
When the blond felt his lover next to him, he instinctively crawled closer to him, grabbing onto him and holding him like he'd never let go. Pressing his face against Harry's robe, the material soon became soaked.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm ruined! I can't go back and face them! Ever," he cried, trying to burrow closer against his boyfriend's body.  
  
"Shh. It's all right. Calm down, this can't be good for the babies," Harry said softly, rubbing his hand across Draco's back in soothing circles.  
  
Draco looked up and his face twisted in a mask of pain. "You only care about the babies! Not me!"  
  
"No! That isn't true."  
  
"Yes it is! I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Harry stopped rubbing his back and pulled the teary-eyed boy up so that their faces were only inches apart. "I." And he kissed him. "Love." And kissed him again. "You." And again.  
  
In stunned wonder, Draco stared at his boyfriend. Harry loved him? Looking into the emerald eyes of his lover, he saw the truth shining there in all its glory. Harry did indeed love him.  
  
"I love you, too!" he cried out, pressing his lips against the other boy's mouth.  
  
After a few moments of slow, unhurried kissing, Harry finally broke away and murmured in a husky voice, "Professor McGonagall wants to see us in Dumbledore's office."  
  
Fear cross the pale face of his boyfriend. "I can't go back!"  
  
A firm smile curved across Harry's kiss-swollen lips. "Of course you can. And I'll be with you the whole way."  
  
Draco set a hand on his curving belly and said, "But everyone knows about this! I can't go back."  
  
His brown-haired boyfriend placed a warm hand over his and whispered, "Yes, you can. It doesn't matter if they know. Just think, it's a miracle that you're carrying our children."  
  
"It's my worst nightmare."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and he told the other teen, "It's a miracle, and I am not arguing you on this subject."  
  
The blond sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with Potter when the other boy was like this. Stubborn Gryffindor. And there was also the fact that he, himself, didn't think it really was a nightmare. It was a miracle, and there was no denying that.  
  
"Damn you, Potter," he muttered, unconvincingly.  
  
His boyfriend grinned, and stood up. He held out his hand, and the pregnant boy grabbed it and levered himself up off the cold, hard ground. "Ugh."  
  
"You sure are getting heavier, Malfoy," Harry teased as the walking hand in hand towards the Headmaster's office. His lover pretending to hit him, and they both laughed.  
  
Luckily, the entrance to Dumbledore's office was open, so they went right up. They'd have been stuck there for a while if it had been closed, neither knowing the current password.  
  
"Ah, there you are. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore's kind voice welcomed them as they finished walking up the stairs and entered his office.  
  
He and Professor McGonagall stood in front of his desk, he with a friendly smile on his face, her with her arms crossed and stern expression on her face.  
  
"No thanks," both boys murmured in unison, sitting down on the chairs that had been placed there for them.  
  
"Well then. You both know why you're here."  
  
They nodded, their hands sweating in each other's grasp. What if they were told they could no longer attend Hogwarts because of the pregnancy? As far as either of them knew, there had never been a pregnancy recorded in the history of the school.  
  
"Now, I notice that Draco appears to be pregnant."  
  
"Albus! You know that he is, and I suspect you've known since the beginning!"  
  
A twinkle appeared in the old man's eyes, and he protested, "I've known no such thing."  
  
Professor McGonagall simply sighed. She knew Albus was lying, but of course no one could prove it.  
  
"Have you two something to say for yourselves?" Dumbledore asked the two teenagers.  
  
"I do. I'm glad that Draco is carrying my children," Harry announced, holding his boyfriend's hand tighter.  
  
McGonagall gasped. Children? As in plural? Oh my goodness!  
  
"Good, good. It would have complicated things if you still harbored that, ah, 'hate' for each other."  
  
No one missed the special inflection on the word 'hate', and both boys turned red. How did he know that they'd secretly not really hated each other at all? Sure, they'd disliked each other, but not hated. And how did Dumbledore know that? They hadn't even told each other that!  
  
"Well, boys, I'm going to have to do something about this situation."  
  
The two of them looked alarmed, and Dumbledore immediately assured them, "No, you will not be expelled from Hogwarts, if that is what you're thinking. Harry, you are going to move into Draco's room for the rest of the year. Draco, you are going to be examined regularly by Madame Pomfrey. Yes, I realize Hermione has been checking up on you, but I'd prefer it if an actual nurse were to keep track of your progress."  
  
They looked relieved that this was all that was going to happen, when McGonagall added something else. "Mr. Malfoy, you are going to have to take it easy. That is why you are no longer going to be a prefect. You will keep you room, but will not perform any of the duties of a prefect."  
  
He outwardly scowled, why inwardly he rejoiced. No more annoying first and second years coming up and expecting him to help them with their problems? No more waking up in the middle of the night helping a crying student? No more boring prefect meetings? Why this was wonderful! Sure, he'd like the prestige of being a prefect. But in reality, actually being one was quite time-consuming and boring. No fun at all.  
  
After a few more words from McGonagall and Dumbledore, the boys were free to leave. They were also allowed to miss the rest of their afternoon classes, instead told to unpack Harry's things which had already been delivered to Draco's room.  
  
It only took them about thirty minutes to unpack Harry's belongings, he not having too many things to begin with. Everything looked a lot better now that his stuff littered the stylish room, made it seem more lived-in.  
  
After they were done, Draco stretched his back and winced as his back twinged in pain. "Ack."  
  
Harry immediately was at his side, rubbing the offending muscles. His lover sighed in a relief as the stress dissipated. "Oh, that feels good," he groaned, rolling his shoulders.  
  
The emerald-eyed boy murmured breathily into his ear, "I know of something that feels even better."  
  
He led Draco into the spacious bathroom, pulling off both of their shirts in the process. Grabbing a bottle of scented oil, he squirted some onto his hands and started rubbing it over the blond's body.  
  
Draco moaned, a sensuous sound that caused arousal to pool in Harry's nether regions. The messy-haired boy put more oil on his hands and spread it over his boyfriend's rounding belly. His hands curved gently over the mound, soon covering it with a slick sheen of oil.  
  
Both of their pants were soon shed, and Harry covered every inch of his lover in the warm oil. He admired his work, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend coated in the thick, musky oil.  
  
"My turn," Draco whispered, taking the bottle into his own hands.  
  
He did the same thing to the other boy, although he payed special attention to a certain other prominent feature. Soon both of them were breathing heavily, Draco aroused merely by the sight of Harry oiled and excited.  
  
They met in a passionate embrace, mouths locking and arms wrapping around slippery bodies. The bottle of massage oil fell to the ground, unnoticed by the two of them. They were too busy, kissing and rubbing each other as their passion mounted.  
  
"Wait," Harry gasped out, finally.  
  
His lover sighed, impatiently. "What?"  
  
"Let me turn the bath on," he said, a husky tone in his voice.  
  
That sound sent shivers down Draco's spine, and he smiled, licking his lips in anticipation.  
  
Harry walked over to the tub, Draco admiring his butt the entire way. The brown-haired boy knew he was being watched, so he added an extra sway to his body as he leaned over and turned the four faucets on.  
  
This tub was a large model, built to hold up to four people. It had four faucets so it would fill up quickly, and you could turn special knobs on it and bubbles would come out and fill the water with foamy, colorful bubbles.  
  
Pretty soon, the tub was filled with water and bubbles, and Harry curved a finger at his lover, an enticing look on his tan face.  
  
Draco knew when to obey, and glided towards the tub and the father of his children. A hungry look on his face, he allowed himself to be lifted and lowered into the steaming water. Once settled in, he waiting for Harry to get in.  
  
After that, neither of them wasted any time in pressing against each other and taking up where they had left off. Exictement mounted, passion escalated, and they had one of the most amazing baths either had ever had. It was an hour to remember for the rest of their lives...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
So, how'd you like this? Sorry I forgot to add the teaser last chapter, I kind of forgot before I uploaded the thing. Anyway, I think now that maybe a teaser would have made you guys kind of mad. I know that I sure hate teasers...hehe  
  
Anyway, I can't believe I managed to write this so quickly. The first five chapters were written within two days, and I wrote chapter six, seven, and eight all in the same day! Okay, I didn't post them all so quickly, because I think moderation is better. One chapter a day doesn't sound to bad, does it? And I make sure I have enough chapters written ahead of time so I don't get stuck without an update in a few weeks. Well, on this story at least. I decided I had better write more at the same time and post them one at a time so that no one gets impatient and ends up losing interest in the story. Not a good idea, if you ask me.  
  
Well, this chapter was quite a bit longer than the others! Phew, it took about two hours to write, too. Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed! I love ya guys! The reviews make me feel appreciated and that I'm just not writing for nothing. I hope you guys stick around, and remember, don't be afraid to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks! 


	9. This Has Possibilities

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic. Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to JK Rowling. And I don't own 'Demon In My View' either, that right belongs to Amelia Atwater Rhodes.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A month passed, and things weren't quite as bad as Draco had first thought they would be when everyone found out about his relationship with Harry and the pregnancy. Sure, he'd endured a lot of whispers behind his back and some rude comments, but nothing too bad. Just your run of the mill insults that people who didn't like gays and thought anything like male pregnancy was just sick said.  
  
There was one person, though, who was being more than rude. Blaise Zabini would often pass by him and whisper taunts and horrible insults in his ear. And whenever this happened, Draco would feel a quick pang in his heart. It hurt to know that his former best friend now hated him with all his guts. And there was no mistaking the ugly looks Blaise sent his way, even though Draco had noticed another emotion lurking within the depths of his eyes. But the blond though he must be imagining things, because why else would pain be the other feeling hiding in his eyes? It didn't make any sense.  
  
Draco was sitting in his room, alone, while Harry was at Quidditch practice. He had wanted to see his boyfriend practicing, but had been advised against it in case a stray bludger hit him. Although it didn't happen too often, those bludgers did sometimes manage to hit audience members at times.  
  
The twins were being more than just a little bit active, and so Draco wasn't able to take the nap he'd wanted to. It left him in a slightly irritated mood, which along with the fact that he missed his lover, was making him downright pissed off. At times like these, it was advised to stay far, far away from him or else become the victim of a bloody argument.  
  
Tired and bored out of his mind, the silvery-blue eyed teen finally had enough and stormed out of the room. He had to find something to do to get his mind of the damned karate stuff the babies were doing inside of him or else he'd go mad.  
  
Wandering around aimlessly for awhile, he soon found himself in the library. Not the first place he would've chosen, but it would do. 'Hmm, I wonder if they have any good muggle books in here, especially one with vampires,' he thought mentally, looking around.  
  
After much searching, he managed to uncover a small section of the library that held numberous muggle books. Most of them were old and boring, but he found exactly what he was looking for, a tiny machine-type thing that would give you any muggle book you wanted. He typed in the title, 'Demon In My View' by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes and grinned when he saw it appear in the little collection bin.  
  
Not many people knew it, but Draco did like to read when he didn't have anything else to do. Most of the time he hid this little fact, because most people's belief was that 'reading is for ugly people'. A lot of people, especially teens, thought that there was no point in reading a book unless it was for school. This kind of thinking deprived them of so much, but who was he to lecture them on it? It was their loss, he figured.  
  
The blond curled up in one of the area's comfy chairs and started reading. He was almost halfway done when he noticed a shadow blocking his light. A scowl firmly in place on his face at whoever dared to interrupt his reading, he put the book down and turned around. None other than Blaise Zabini stood there, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I never pegged you for a bookworm, Malfoy," the caramel-haired boy sneered.  
  
Oh boy, Zabini shouldn't have done that. You don't mess with a pregnant person, especially a pregnant MAN. Things could get ugly, real fast. Real, real fast.  
  
Draco's eyes glittered angrily, a clear warning for the other teen to back off. Either Blaise didn't care, or was just plain stupid. And he wasn't stupid, so it was clear that he didn't care and was just itching for an all-out argument with the blond.  
  
"What, cat got your tongue?" Blaise smirked, looking faintly amused.  
  
The other boy simply sat there, his shoulders tense and his eyes burning with anger. He was waiting for the right moment, waiting for the moment his anger reached its peak. And then he would strike, mercilessly as a good Slytherin did. And Draco was a good Slytherin, even if he had been hanging out with Gryffindors more often than his housemates lately.  
  
After a few minutes, the silence got to Zabini, and he burst out, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Say something when I'm talking to you! Has going out with Potter made you batty?"  
  
In a soft, but cool as ice voice, Draco replied, "No, but I'm beginning to think it's made you a little crazy."  
  
A hysterical note in the other teen's voice, he said, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
But the look in his former best friend's eyes had given away the truth. Draco had been wondering if Blaise had been upset because he'd had a crush on him. All the signs had been there, and he simply hadn't noticed. Until now. Why would Blaise be so furious about he and Harry going out if it wasn't something like this? Now, he knew the truth, and it kind of unsettled him. He'd never thought of his friend as any more than that, a friend.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. A certain crush on a certain person who's no longer available...it's eating you up inside, isn't it?" Draco told the other boy, his voice calm and steely.  
  
"You're crazy! There is no way I like Potter!" Blaise scoffed.  
  
A small smile that wasn't exactly nice appeared on Draco's face. "Who said it was Harry I was talking about?"  
  
A wild look immediately appeared in the darker boy's eyes, and he choked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games of denial, Blaise. I know the truth," Draco said, sounding more than a little bit weary. The pregnant boy was tired, hungry, and he missed his boyfriend...he wasn't in the mood for worthless evasions.  
  
After the hard look Draco gave him, Blaise finally cracked. "Fine, I like you! Okay? I've liked you for years, and you never gave me a second glance! It kills me that you chose Potter over me. Me, your best friend! Is that what you wanted to hear?!"  
  
"I would have preferred it if you'd never liked me at all, but there's no use in changing the past."  
  
"The past? You think just because you're taken that I'll stop loving you? Are you nuts?"  
  
Draco rubbed a hand over his eyes, sighing. "You don't love me. A silly crush does not equal love. Find someone who you can have a real, loving relationship with so we can be friends again."  
  
"And who the hell would want to be with me? For that matter, who is there that I would want to be with? You know there aren't that many gay guys to begin with, and a lot of them I wouldn't go near with a ten foot pole!"  
  
'But,' the silvery-eyed Slytherin mused, 'he wasn't completely averse to finding someone else. There is a good chance he'll completely forget about his infatuation with me.'  
  
Aloud, Draco said to his former friend, "Well, let's see. There's Seamus, Pierce, Dean, Jake, Tristan, Trey, and Shawn."  
  
The other boy barked out in incredulous laughter. "That's two Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, and two Ravenclaws. Two are downright ugly, one is too obnoxious, and two are going out with each other."  
  
"That leaves Seamus and Trey." My, Draco thought to himself, Zabini sure was picky.  
  
"I don't like black hair and blue eyes put together."  
  
What the fuck? He didn't 'like black hair and blue eyes put together'? How fickle can you get?  
  
Oh well...that left Seamus. Hmm, Draco HAD noticed a slight flush to his former friend's face when he mentioned the name. Could there be a chance between the two of them? It wasn't as if a Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship was that unheard of now that he and Harry were going out...hmm, this had possibilities.  
  
"So, Seamus is the only one left."  
  
Yep, there was a definite blush on Blaise's cheeks. So this clinched the first part of getting Seamus and Blaise together. Now if only Seamus could be persuaded to go out with Blaise...it might take some work. But never say that Draco Malfoy doesn't have persistence.  
  
"Can you trust me to do one thing for you?" he asked the red-faced teen.  
  
Looking suspicious, Zabini slowly nodded. "You aren't going to do what I think you're gonna do, are you?"  
  
"Let's just say, I think I know a way to make things all better for you. Just wait, you'll see," he replied, hurriedly getting up and walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Blaise's slightly panicked voice called out, but he ignored it.  
  
There was only one place a Gryffindor would be at this time of day, and it was in the Gryffindor commons room. Harry told him that various games of Wizard Chess normally went on after classes, before dinner. And luckily, he had also told him the current password to get past the Fat Lady. It was great to have connections.  
  
Arriving at the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, he quickly told the suspicious looking portrait the password. "Head cheese."  
  
The painting swung open, and the Slytherin walked cautiously into the room. All eyes turned to look at him, with mostly unfriendly gazes, upon noticing who had entered their sanctum.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy? You do know Harry's at practice, and that he barely spends time here anyways now that he lives with you," Ginny said, an impatient and angry tone in her voice.  
  
She still hadn't forgiven his father for giving her Tom Riddle's diary in her first year, and Draco also knew that she'd had a crush on Harry for the longest time. Damn people and their crushes on him or his boyfriend! It was getting to be particularly annoying.  
  
Ignoring the anger in her voice, and putting on the most innocent face he could, he said, "I need to talk to Seamus."  
  
"What for?" the Irish boy asked, an annoyed look on his freckled face.  
  
"It's private. I'll tell you if you come out into the hall with me."  
  
"I don't trust you, Malfoy, even if you are going out with Harry."  
  
"What, you think I'd hurt you? Harry would kill me if I harmed any of you. And anyway, I only did all that stuff because it was expected of me," the blond Slytherin told him, waving a hand in dismissal at the very idea of hurting any of Harry's Gryffindor friends.  
  
Still suspicious, Seamus Finnigan sighed. "Fine."  
  
He stood up and followed the blue-eyed boy as he walked out of the common room, amid curious whispers from the other Gryffindors. No one missed Ginny's indignant huff, and Draco turned around to glare at her before stepping out of the room.  
  
"So, talk," the Gryffindor said, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the tower wall.  
  
Draco absently rubbed a hand against his rounded stomach, noticing the other boy's eyes had flicked down and were watching the motion. Great, another person who couldn't look him in the eye when they were reminded that he was pregnant.  
  
"All right. You know Blaise Zabini, right?"  
  
Seamus nodded, an eyebrow raised in inquiry. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"How do I phrase this?...he has developed a liking for you."  
  
A bark of laughter escaped from the other boy. "You've got to be joking. That snooty jerk, developing a fancy for me? Hardly likely."  
  
"I've just finished talking with him. Although he didn't outright say he liked you, there were enough hints that it was obvious he likes you," Draco said, a persuading tone in his silky voice. He made sure he didn't lie, sometimes lies like this came back and bit you in the ass. It wasn't good to develop the reputation for being a liar. Haunt you for the rest of your life, it would.  
  
"Uh huh, sure. What kind of 'signs'?" the shorter teen asked, sarcasm dripping from his Irish-accented voice.  
  
Draco leaned closer, as if imparting secret information he wasn't supposed to tell. "Well, now that you mention it...there was blush on his face whenever your name was brought up. And, I know for a fact that he got a dreamy look in his eyes, too." Okay, okay...so a little white lie wouldn't hurt anything...  
  
A flush had crept up Seamus's cheeks by this point, and he stammered, "R-really? D-do you t-think he r-really likes m-me?"  
  
"Yes, most definitely. You should probably go see him now and find out for yourself. He's a great guy, really. Not that bad once you get to know him."  
  
Looking fidgety and nervous, the Irish boy nodded and raced off down the hall. Draco grinned, his plan had worked perfectly! Boy, did he know how to manipulate people. Of course, he only did it now if it was for the people's own good. No more cruel Draco Malfoy to ruin people's lifes, oh no! He was changed, and was set on proving that he wasn't the cruel and oily snake he's acted the part of before.  
  
That night, as Harry and Draco lay peacefully in each other's arms, Harry murmured, "Seamus sure looked happy at supper today."  
  
His boyfriend made a noncommital noise, hiding the smile that had come upon his face at hearing this.  
  
"Yeah, and he couldn't take his eyes of Zabini. Looked like Zabini was the same, too," the green-eyed boy said a minute later.  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"Draco?" Harry turned his lover around so that he could look into his face. "Do you know something I don't?"  
  
Biting his lip, the silvery-blue eyed teen nodded. "I kind of set them up."  
  
"You what?!" The Boy Who Lived exclaimed.  
  
Sticking his chin out, Draco said, "I set them up, and I'm proud of it. Any fool knew they belonged together."  
  
"But I figured Zabini had a crush on you!"  
  
"Er...he did. But I could obviously see that he and Seamus were perfect together. There was a spark between them already, and I kind of fanned it. Now there's a full-fledged fire between them."  
  
Harry was silent for a moment before sighing. "I guess you're right. It's just, I don't like you meddling. What if you'd thought wrong? We'd have two angry people on our hands, and that isn't something I would relish having."  
  
"Okay," the matchmaker whispered, a disappointed look on his face. He'd actually started to like the whole matchmaking idea. It was kind of fun...  
  
"Draco..." his boyfriend said warningly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. That look on his seemingly innocent face was more than enough to raise Harry's alarm bells.  
  
The blond-haired Slytherin sighed loudly, and muttered, "All right, all right. I won't do it again."  
  
"Good," his lover whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead.  
  
Draco only grumbled, still disappointed that he wouldn't be able to use his newfound skills again. Some people just didn't appreciate the talent others had...  
  
"Good night. I love you," Harry whispered, holding the father of his children closer.  
  
"G'night," the pregnant boy mumbled, closing his eyes. Soon, he was drifting off into the realm of sleep, Morpheus's world of sleeping dreamers...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
So, how'd you like this chapter? I kind of felt bad at the problems with Blaise and Draco, so I found the perfect way to fix things. And I think Seamus and Blaise would look cute together...another couple out there to promote goodness between Slytherin/Gryffindor relationships. Hehe, anyway...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews to anyone who's reviewed so far. I love you all, these reviews just make me so happy and light-hearted...maybe I'll be able to just float away. That's be cool, if it was possible. *sigh*  
  
As you can see, my chapters are getting a little longer just like I said they would. And just like I promised, I have a new chapter for you every day! It's been a little harder to spin out chapters as quick as I did before, but I'm working hard. I don't want you guys to be disappointed if there's a long wait between chapters. Hopefully, this story will be done by the middle of February. I don't want the story to get too long, so I'll probably stop it around fifteen chapters. What do you think?  
  
Well, thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Luv ya guys bunches! I'll see ya around... 


	10. You Want Us to Do What!

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic. Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Yet another boring month passed, with Madame Pomfrey giving Draco another clean bill of health. And it was official, he carried twins. But not only twins...a girl and a boy who appeared to be potential great wizards. That was to be expected though, Draco and Harry were both very powerful. Why wouldn't their children be the same?  
  
One particularly boring evening, most of the students were gathered in the Great Hall, lingering over supper. They had two hours till curfew, and didn't particularly feel like moving. Boredom was a common malady among them, and the cases of laziness had soared in the past few days.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and announced, "I have an announcement that should relieve boredom in the two hours before curfew!"  
  
Curious, everyone stopped talking and turned to listen to the Headmaster. A twinkle appeared in his eyes, and he told them, "I have decided that many of you do not have the proper education of the finer things in life. That is why I have invited seven professors to come to Hogwarts to teach various aspects of the Muggle Arts. One hour each day, you will be required to attend the class your year is assigned to. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have their class at seven, and Gryffindor and Slytherin have theirs at eight."  
  
There were groans at this. More classes, and Muggle Arts at that? How boring! Well, that's what most of the students thought. A few students actually looked forward to this, and for once Draco Malfoy was one of them. No one knew it, but he was actually quite artistic when he felt like it.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Now, first years will take drawing and painting. Second years have sculpting. Third years have photography. Fourth, music composition and recital. Fifth, computer graphics. Sixth, jewelry making. And lastly, seventh years have poetry writing."  
  
"Poetry?!" Ron burst out, looking outraged.  
  
"It should be quite fun, Ron," his girlfriend said, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
He looked at Hermione as if she were crazy. "Are you serious?"  
  
Hearing what they were taking, Draco had been disappointed at first. All of the other classes had looked so much more fun, but then he got to thinking. Poetry didn't seem that bad, and it was a good way to express feelings. Maybe he could write a poem for Harry...  
  
"Oh shut up, weasel. Poetry is a very beautiful type of expression, and Granger is not crazy," the blond interrupted.  
  
Harry looked at his boyfriend in amazement. Draco Malfoy actually praising something like poetry? He knew the Slytherin had changed, but this...this was simply astonishing.  
  
"You're a frickin' pansy, ferret-face!" Ron yelled, his face going red.  
  
Draco crossed his arms across his protruding belly, looking affronted. "I may be homosexual, but I don't prefer to be called a pansy or any other derogatory name like that. And please refrain from using such profane language around my children."  
  
The red-haired boy's eyes bulged out, and he shook a fist in the air. "Fairy-boy, using big words to try and intimidate me! I won't stand for it, you sniveling little ferret who looks like a beached whale!"  
  
Everyone around them gasped. He did not just insult a pregnant person, especially a pregnant Draco Malfoy!  
  
Before Draco could do anything to respond to this verbal attack, Harry shot out of his seat and yelled at his friend, "You shut it, you bloody idiot! Never insult Draco like that ever again! You have no goddamn right to treat him like this, especially when he's pregnant with MY children!"  
  
Ron cowered away from the enraged teen, biting his lip. Looking ashamed, he muttered, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Draco simply glared at him, "You jerk." And he got up and walked away, heading towards the room he shared with his green-eyed boyfriend.  
  
"Hey wait!" Harry's husky voice called out just as the blond was about to enter their room.  
  
The heavily pregnant man looked up from where he'd been staring at the ground as he walked, and Harry could see the shimmer of tears in his eyes. Draco sniffed, and wrapped his arms around his belly protectively.  
  
"You don't think I'm a beached whale, do you?" the Slytherin asked, his voice a thready sound full of suppressed tears.  
  
Harry embraced the silvery-blue eyed teen in a hug and pressed his boyfriend's head against his shoulder. "No, I think you're gorgeous," he whispered softly.  
  
The other boy sniffed, clutching his lover tightly. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yes! You're not fat at all, just very rounded with our children."  
  
Draco pulled back and said, "I am too fat. I'm huge!"  
  
"No, you aren't. I think you look amazing, swelled with child like that. And you do know that Madame Pomfrey says that you're underweight for being pregnant. You still need to gain twenty pounds!"  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm going to get fatter!"  
  
Harry looked warningly at his boyfriend. "Draco, you want the babies to be healthy, don't you?"  
  
The other teen shifted his glance back to the floor, biting his lip. "Yeah, I do. I just hate being so big and ungainly!"  
  
"You look amazing, and there is nothing you can say to pursuade me of otherwise."  
  
Draco looked up and managed a small grin. His lover did have a truthful gleam in his eyes, a gleam that spoke of things he wanted to do with him. Hmm...this had possibilities.  
  
"Harry, do you think you could convince me of this?" he asked, his voice deeper than it had been moments before.  
  
A lecherous grin split the brown haired boy's face, and The Boy Who Lived murmured, "Oh yes, I think I'd like to do that very much. Why don't we adjourn to our room, lover?"  
  
Licking his lips, the blond replied, "After you, my love."  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in perpetual bliss until they both collapsed in exhaustion and fell asleep, still tangled in each other's arms. They hadn't stopped making love, even thought they were much gentler than before. It seemed to Harry that his boyfriend just seemed to get more and more horny as the days went by, and he wasn't averse to obliging the handsome boy.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The next day was the first day of the Muggle Arts classes, and the Slytherins and Gryffindors quietly gathered in the room Dumbledore had assigned them to this morning. It was a large, spacious room that seemed very comfortable. Gold and silver was the theme, a combination of two of the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Cushiony couches were in abundance, and various polished tables also littered the classroom.  
  
This comfortable atmosphere put everyone at ease, but there was still some reluctance in many of the seventh years to actually be working on poetry. Minutes after everyone got situated, a stylish woman in her late twenties walked into the room. She carried a crystal orb with her and various writing supplies.  
  
"Good evening, I am Dr. Amanda Trevali, and I will be teaching you the art of writing poetry for the next four weeks. First off, I want you all to split up into pairs. These partners will be your partners for the next four weeks, and you'll be completing a large project with them for the end of the class," she said in a melodious voice, setting her stuff down on one of the tables.  
  
Draco and Harry immediately paired up, glad that they would be working together. Dr. Trevali's eyes landed on them, and her eyes lit up at seeing the blond's protruding stomach. "Oh! I didn't believe the rumors at first, but oh my, this is amazing! A male pregnancy and soulmates, my goodness!"  
  
The two boys blushed, and Draco gripped his boyfriend's hand tightly. This attention was embarrassing!  
  
Shaking her head to get back on track, the professor smiled and said, "All right, let's get started. This entire four weeks, we will be working on project which will be due at the end of the four weeks. To start off, I will use my Remoralis Sangent to produce a flashback to how you were feeling exactly one year ago. You will then write a poem about your feelings then, and another poem about how you feel at the present time. Your partner will help you with the composition of the poems, and you'll also write a short paper, three paragraphs, on what you learned during the process of doing this project."  
  
Most of the students groaned, and both Harry and Draco had paled at the mention of remembering a year ago. They had both been severely depressed at that time, and definitely didn't want to relive those feelings again.  
  
"Uh, Dr. Trevali? Do we have to remember a year ago? Can't we remember a different time?" Draco asked, his crystal-blue eyes looking shadowed.  
  
She shook her head, her dark gold hair falling over her shoulders. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. I've set the Remoralis Sangent to a year ago, and it would take to much time and energy to switch for anyone. I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
A scowl had settled onto the Slytherin's face, and he slumped back against the cushions of the couch he and Harry were sitting on. An identical expression had settled onto his lover's face, and they both sat there glaring at the teacher. Damn this stupid class!  
  
Dr. Trevali began calling out pairs to come up to the Remoralis Sangent, as both partners would be able to feel what the other was remembering so as to help them help each other with doing their projects.  
  
Finally, Harry and Draco were called up and they reluctantly trudged up to the professor and her magicked orb. The crystal looked so clear and innocent, and yet both boys eyed it as if it were the most evil thing they'd ever encountered.  
  
"Oh, do show some enthusiasm boys! It can't be as bad as that," Dr. Trevali said, a bright smile on her face.  
  
They both glared, and Draco muttered a dispassionate, "Yippee."  
  
Harry decided to go first, and stepped closer to the Remoralis Sangent. Dr. Trevali motioned for him to place a hand on the orb and to hold the hand of his partner with his free hand. He did as she asked, and felt an immediate jolt race through his system.  
  
His eyes shut, and he was suddenly back to a year ago. It was eight- thirty on March 4, and he was sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor tower. He was alone, left to dwell on the depressing thoughts that caught him in their net whenever he had time to think about his life...  
  
*Harry's flashback*  
  
It hurts so much inside to know that no matter what I do, everyone always expects more. No matter what I do, it's never good enough for them. I have to do better. It's there in their eyes, the way they look at me and measure me. I'm the great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. It doesn't matter what I do, it's just never good enough for them. When I almost died going against Voldemort last time, people simply berated the fact that I hadn't managed to defeat him yet. And had needed help, and gotten more people killed because of it. They all congratulated me and treated me like a hero again, but they hated me for the fact that I hadn't been able to finish him off. That I wasn't strong enough, GOOD enough to do it.  
  
I can't help but want to curl up into a ball and cry forever. For six years I've sacrificed so much, done so goddamn much, for these people. I do it because it my duty, and because I knw I'm the only one who has a chance against Voldemort. I've given up so much for these people, and they don't care. For Merlin's sake, I've given up myself for these people! I've tried so hard, given everything I had, and it's never good enough. When will it be enough? Will it ever be enough? I feel so tired, so weary of the burdens placed on me. I sometimes wonder if I'll have to give up my soul so that people will finally be satisfied.  
  
No one understands how hard it is to sacrifice yourself, all alone. Even when I have my friends with me, I'm alone. They don't know the burdens I carry. I know that I will never be left alone for the rest of my life. Everything will be under scrutiny, and they'll be measuring me to those goddamn expectations until I die. No one understands that I just want to be normal, that I want to live myself like everyone else. I don't want to be a hero! But no one cares what you want when what they want is at stake. It's all about the people, not the poor individual they expect to protect them. I can't do this anymore! It's killing me inside, destroying the real Harry Potter. Soon, I'll be nothing but a robot for these people to use...  
  
*End Harry's Flashback*  
  
With another jolt, Harry was back to the present, clutching his boyfriend's hand with all his might. His face was pale, and his emerald eyes were shadowed with pain.  
  
Draco stared at The Boy Who Lived, his face frozen as Harry's memory reverberated in his mind. The pain he had gone through! The utter, raw pain! It was horrible, and Draco just wanted to cry, knowing his love had gone through so much all alone.  
  
Dr. Trevali looked at the two boys with concern. She hadn't seen Harry's flashback, but judging by the looks on their faces, it hadn't been good. It made her sad whenever any of her students faced a bad memory, but it couldn't be helped. Hopefully, Mr. Malfoy's memory would be more pleasant.  
  
The blond-haired teen did just as Harry had done only mintutes ago and waited for the horrible feelings to consume him again...feelings he'd hoped never to feel again.  
  
*Draco's Flashback*  
  
People think that being a Malfoy would be so wonderful. I mean, who doesn't want to be filthy rich, powerful, and drop-dead gorgeous? No one realizes the pressures of living up to the Malfoy name. My entire lie, I've had to think on how my actions reflect on my family. There was never a time when I could just be me. I was always Draco Malfoy, heir to the illustrious Malfoy fortune. I still am. And my father never lets me forget it. I am not a cherished son to him, I am only a vessel to carry on the bloodline and produce more Malfoys. Wait till he finds out I'll fail him in that, just like I fail him in so many other ways. He doesn't know that his precious heir is gay and he won't see any grandchildren. He'll probably put some horrible curse on me or something awful like that when he does find out. At least, he hasn't been averse to torturing me before, so it's not likely I've seen the last of the famous cruelty of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Sometimes, I hate him. I used to think I was all my fault that he beat me and hexed me, but after awhile I began to realize he liked doing it. I was his personal whipping boy since the time I could walk. The only courtesy he's ever shown me is that he hasn't left permanent marks on me. Let it not be said that Lucius Malfoy doesn't know every possible way to hurt people without leaving a trace of it. When I was little, I used to love him no matter how much he hurt me. That's what children do, they love their parents unconditionally until they finally grow up. I did grow up, younger than most people. By the time I was ten, I was jaded far beyond my years. I don't think I'll ever trust someone again. Never love someone again. It's just not worth it if all you do is get hurt over and over again.  
  
But the thing that just kill me inside is the fact that my father didn't used to be like this. Mother has told me tales of him when they were first married, before Voldemort rose into power. He used to be a pretty nice guy, if you excused the sometimes-explosive temper. She's told me so many stories of how good he used to be, and I've seen proof. Pictures from before Voldemort rose show the happiness they had, and a twinkle to my father's eyes. Damn Voldemort for everything he's done! And damn my father for becoming a Death Eater! All I ever wanted was a father who gave a shit about me, who didn't lie and hurt me. But deep inside I know that this was always a futile wish, the wistful dreaming of a lonely boy.  
  
The only thing that keeps me going now is the fact that I know Father won't be there when I go back home this summer. I feel it inside of me that the final battle between Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and Harry and the Ministry will happen soon. Father will either be killed or sent to Azkaban, and I'll be free. At least I hope so...  
  
*End Draco's Flashback*  
  
The professor frowned at the even deeper look of pain on the boys' faces, and instantly knew that this had been another bad flashback. It puzzled and saddened her that two such great boys would've have felt such pain. They had everything, and yet it seemed to her that sometimes everything isn't really everything.  
  
Draco's lower lip was trembling as he was dropped back into the present, his baby-blue eyes filling with tears. How bleak everything had been a year ago!  
  
His lover pulled him into a hug, whispering, "Oh, I never knew! The pain...ohmigod, the pain you went through! I'm so sorry I was so mean to you. I love you!"  
  
With a tear-choked voice, the blond rasped out, "And I never knew what you went through! I thought you had everything and life was perfect! I never imagined what you went through! I love you so much!"  
  
Harry felt tear shimmering in his own eyes, and he carefully manuevered himself and the father of his children back to their couch. His friends were looking at them both with concern shining in their eyes, and he bit his lip to keep the tears from falling. Damn it, he didn't want to have to explain his dark thoughts or any of what he'd went through! No one needed to know the secret pain he'd gone through! And no one needed to know what Draco had gone through either.  
  
"What was yo-" Hermione started to ask, when Harry vehemently cut her off.  
  
"You don't need to know, so leave the subject alone."  
  
She looked hurt, but Harry refused to feel bad. It was no one's business to know his or Draco's dark feelings. It was their secret, and the only glimpse anyone would get of the truth would be in their poems.  
  
The rest of the class went on without any more flashbacks like Harry or Draco's, most people's memories just being ordinary thoughts that would probably be hard to put into poetry. It wouldn't be easy to write about worrying about a test or doing their homework.  
  
Of course, Neville's poem would probably be quite interesting. His flashback had been about wishing Snape would die. And if that wasn't a great topic, then nobody knew what was. Everyone also knew that his partner, Dean, would have lots of ideas to give him about what to write. Oh yes...everybody could just see the possiblities.  
  
All the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins went to sleep that night with thoughts of their Muggle Arts class swirling about in their minds. Some were happy thoughts, some were bad, and some were just plain disgusted about being forced to write *gag* POETRY.  
  
Harry and Draco had trouble falling asleep, their minds occupied with remembering their dark thoughts from a year ago. Oh how they wished they could just erase it all. They didn't need the intrusion of this pain in their lives when everything was going so well! Stupid Dr. Trevali...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hiya, me again! I'm sorry it took so long to get Chapter Ten up, but I had serious writers' block and it took a while to get the creative juices flowing. It took me two hours of straight writing to get this chapter done! Anyway, I know there wasn't a whole lot of Harry/Draco in this chapter. But I promise I will include lots of HD in the next chapter! Oh yeah, and I will focus a little more on the pregnancy. I mean, there's only two months until birth time...*grins evilly*  
  
Anyway, I want your opinion. I already have the poems for Draco and Harry written (their originals of mine I adapted a teeny bit to fit them), but I was wondering if I should write a poem for Neville. It would be interesting, but I'm undecided. You tell me if I should, okay?  
  
Oh, and thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed my story! I didn't think I'd get so many reviews, and I'm so happy people like my story. It's my first serious MPREG, and my first BIG Harry/Draco fic. Keep up the reviews, and tell me how I'm doing! Luv ya guys! See ya...and I promise the next chapter will be up really soon! 


	11. No Sense In Dragging This Out

SUMMARY: Draco is forced to make a potion with Neville Longbottom and of course it gets screwed up. Although no one knows it, the potion they thought was a simple warmth potion ends up becoming Draco's worst nightmare. Or will it become his biggest miracle? (SLASH, MPREG) Be warned, this is a HARRYxDRACO fic.  
  
Author's Note: I will try to stick to each character's personality as much as possible, but forgive me if anyone seems a bit OOC at times. Thanks! Oh yeah, and no flames please!  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic. Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to JK Rowling.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Their next class with Dr. Trevali was just as Harry thought it would be. Depressing and just plain horrible. Draco looked as if he wanted to cry when they entered arm in arm, and Harry secretly shared the feeling. Why did they have to write about the worst time in their lives?  
  
They sat down at one of the empty tables, looking the most unenthusiastic their friends had ever seen them. Most people were puzzled as to what their memories had been that were so bad, but neither boy would share a word. If anyone asked, all they got in return was a glare and angry scowl.  
  
Finally, after ten minutes of just sitting there with their arms crossed and black looks on their faces, Harry sighed. "Okay, I guess we'd better start writing."  
  
His boyfriend groaned and dropped his blond head into his arms, "Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes, we do. Even though I'm as enthusiastic about this as you are."  
  
Draco's voice was muffled as he responded to this, "What, completely and thoroughly *not* looking forward to this?"  
  
The brunet nodded, a small smile gracing his features as he heard the sarcastic tone in his lover's voice. It was good to see that the Slytherin hadn't lost his dry wit along with his other less desirous qualities.  
  
The silvery eyed teen lifted his head with a sigh and grabbed a quill and paper. "Better get writing, then. No sense in dragging this torture out longer than necessary."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, and they both got to work. It took a while for their creative juices to start flowing, but once they did, the words seemingly just appeared magically on their papers. Dr. Trevali looked on with surprise. For two students so dreading the project, they sure threw themselves into it really fast.  
  
When she called a halt to class, Harry and Draco looked up in astonishment. It was time to go already? Amazing. Never had an fifty minutes passed so quickly! They gathered up their supplies, including their just-finished poems and got up to leave. Unfortunately, they were stopped by Dr. Trevali just as they were about to walk through the door.  
  
"I want to congratulate you on such hard work today, boys. I feared you wouldn't apply yourselves to the task of writing about such horrible memories I'm sure you dredged up. Good work! Now if only my other students were like you..."  
  
The two boys managed a small smile each, and thanked her. They were still pretty surprised at this themselves. With another smile, they left the room and made their way through the halls to their room. Draco immediately dropped his things into a chair and flopped onto the bed, as best he could with the burden of his large stomach.  
  
"I never want to do that again," he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.  
  
The golden Gryffindor chuckled at his boyfriend. Draco sure liked being dramatic sometimes. Had to do everything with a flair, he did.  
  
"Me neither. Did you finish yours?"  
  
Draco mumbled an affirmative, rolling over onto his side. Boy, was he tired. Writing furiously like that had taken a lot out of him, already wearied as he was from his double load. He wouldn't be able to wait to get his body back to normal. Being exhausted all the time was frustrating, and particularly annoying.  
  
"Malfoy, you have to get out of your school clothes."  
  
The blond Slytherin made a grumbling noise, tossing the covers over his head. Nope, he wasn't moving an inch. Especially not to get up and put his pajamas on. And the bed was just so comfortable...so soft and warm...  
  
"Draco!" The Boy Who Lived laughed, shaking his lover's shoulder.  
  
But his silvery-eyed boyfriend didn't move, already caught up in Morpheus's web of dreaming. Harry sighed, the other teen sure fell asleep quickly now. He pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek, murmuring a soft goodnight. The brunet quickly changed into his own bed clothes and climbed in beside the sleeping blond. He soon fell asleep as well, joining his love in the land of sleep...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Come on Harry, show me your poem," Draco's insistent voice asked a week later as they lounged comfortably on their bed.  
  
"No, not until you show me yours."  
  
The silvery eyed teen grumbled, looking put out. "But you'll laugh at me. I can't write worth crap."  
  
"You write beautifully. Don't think I've seen your journal? It's full of flowing words that just make my heart sing," Harry told his boyfriend, a twinkling look in his emerald eyes.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You saw my journal?! But that's an invasion of privacy!"  
  
"Hey, I know for a fact you've seen mine. So you can't use that approach, love."  
  
The Slytherin was embarrassed that his private journal had been seen by someone's eyes other than his. Yeah, so he'd looked at Potter's journal. But that didn't mean it was all right to look at his! His was full of so many things he didn't want anyone to know!  
  
"Draco, don't get worked up about it. I'm actually glad I found out some of the things you kept secret from me."  
  
"But, but..."  
  
The Golden Boy grinned at his spluttering boyfriend, who was blushing in a quite endearing kind of way. "It makes me feel good to know you didn't really hate me all those years I thought it was just me that was being a hypocrite, professing to hate you when I really secretly like you. Of course, it wasn't until last year I finally saw you as an attractive guy. Before that, I secretly wished we could've been friends. It's horrible, how many years we could've spent together ruined by our stupid pride."  
  
The other boy nodded, agreeing completely with his former 'enemy'. "Yeah, we could've had so much together! I feel so stupid for destroying any friendship we could've had before with that idiotic comment about Weasley."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I was being stupid too, for taking such offence at a meaningless insult like that. And besides, we've got each other now, don't we?"  
  
A full-blown grin crossed the pregnant boy's face, and he embraced his boyfriend in a bear hug. They stayed that way for several minutes, until Harry murmured, "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too. So can I look at your poem now?" A child-like quality had crept into Draco's voice, and the brunet couldn't help but grin. The old Draco would've never acted like this, so cute and innocent- seeming.  
  
"Sure, but I get to look at yours too," Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
"Yay!" the pale boy cheered, and Harry had to grin yet again. Would this cuteness ever end? Impulsively, he kissed the blond on the mouth softly.  
  
A tongue reached out to flick his lips as the green eyed teen would've retreated, and their lips met in a love-filled kiss. Their mouths worked against each other's, their tongues playfully battling.  
  
Draco finally pulled away in disappointment. As much as he loved kissing the other boy, he really wanted to see what he'd written. And he was feeling a bit nauseous, which wouldn't be very helpful if things progressed.  
  
He rubbed a hand against his belly and got up to go get both of their school bags. A groan escaped his mouth at the weight, and he nearly dropped them before settling them on the bed beside his boyfriend.  
  
Harry pulled out his own poem while the blond teen pulled out his. They both got comfortable and switched papers. Draco started reading, absently running a hand over his protruding belly. A sorrowful look soon appeared on his face as he read the words Harry had written.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
EXPECTATIONS  
  
-By Harry Potter  
  
*Wasn't ever good enough,  
  
Falling short of their expectations,  
  
Of everything they wanted me to be,  
  
Of who I was supposed to be  
  
*Broke my back, trudged on alone,  
  
Trying, always trying to be what they wanted,  
  
But I always failed, never reaching  
  
Their stupid, goddamn standards,  
  
Couldn't fulfill their expectations  
  
*They tore me down,  
  
Berating my mistakes,  
  
Telling me to be stronger,  
  
Not the weak fool,  
  
Who couldn't do anything  
  
*Even when I did my best,  
  
Did something I was proud of,  
  
They hated it, said I could do better  
  
But how can you do better,  
  
When you've given your all?  
  
*Can't they accept me for me,  
  
Not who they want me to be?  
  
I'm never going to be the boy  
  
They always wanted me to be  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Tears were openly running down his alabaster cheeks as he finished. Ohmigod, this was sad and the pain behind it echoed in Draco's cheeks as he reread it. He could fully relate to the feeling, expectations of greatness having shaped his childhood. His father had been all about expectations.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was reading through his lover's poem with a heavy heart. At the first line, he'd felt sorrow flood through him at the suffering Draco must've gone through to have written something like this. It was terrible that he'd had to go through this. Terrible!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
MIRACLES LEFT TO SPARE  
  
-By Draco Malfoy  
  
*It the agony burning through me,  
  
The pain clenching and tearing  
  
Invisible, there's nothing to see  
  
Just my word, my damnable swearing  
  
*It's the pain and the hate,  
  
Spreading and causing me torment  
  
It won't stop, it's too damn late,  
  
I know it'll never stop, never relent  
  
*It's the innocence gone jaded,  
  
Destroying the little boy you knew  
  
My love and hope has faded,  
  
A raging darkness left in lieu  
  
*It's the legacy you left behind,  
  
The broken promises and the lies  
  
How could I have been so blind?  
  
Unseeing until you said your goodbyes  
  
*It's the wishing your weren't my father,  
  
The wanting of someone who did care  
  
I know I shouldn't even bother,  
  
There aren't any miracles left to spare  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Oh, Draco," he murmured, dropping the sheet of parchment to look at his boyfriend with horror in his eyes.  
  
"The pain you went through, it kills me to see it put down in words like this. Why didn't I see how much suffering you went through?" the brunet continued, his emerald eyes looking shadowed.  
  
A small smile that spoke volumes of gentle sadness crossed Draco's face. "Why didn't I see what suffering *you* went through? We both missed a lot, preoccupied with our rivalry as we were."  
  
"Yeah, it hurts me to admit that we were foolish gits. And to think, we had so much in common that we simply refused to admit," the Gryffindor murmured, shaking his head in regret.  
  
Draco got to his knees and crawled across the small space between them. He settled himself into his boyfriend's lap and wrapped the other boy's arms around him. Laying his head back against Harry's chest, he sighed softly. "We were great fools, weren't we?"  
  
The raven-haired teen pressed his tanned hand against his lover's large abdomen in reply to this. "I love you more than anything, my strong dragon."  
  
His silver eyed boyfriend reached up a hand and brushed the other boy's cheek gently. "And I love you to the stars and back again, my proud lion."  
  
They sat cuddled like that for an hour, just listening to each other's breathing and taking peace from the comforting feeling of it. For that hour, they were cut off from the rest of the world in a cocoon of love. Just holding one another, they took comfort from the power and strength of their love. At this moment, they knew in their hearts that nothing would ever tear them apart. No matter how foolish they'd been in the past, they were now together and would be forever entwined in their hearts, bodies, and souls. They were soulmates, and recognized the power of true love...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I was in a hurry to get this chapter written. I've left this story alone for over a month, and the guilt of not getting another chapter out was starting to really bother me. So here it is, and with a lot of Harry/Draco-ness, no matter how innocent it is. And I thought this chapter was sweet, with things just being soft and gentle between them...  
  
I'll try not to take too long with posting the next chapter. The next one will wrap up the whole poetry-writing thing, and I'll definitely have the Snape poem in it. Then it will be onto slashy goodness and the finishing of the pregnancy. Oh yeah, and chapter 13 will probably contain squicky-ness in it, so if you aren't into the whole pregnancy thing, I just wanted to warn you. Well, I'm off for now! I hope you enjoyed this little installment of 'Worst Nightmare...or Biggest Miracle?' 


	12. Don't Let Reality Intrude Yet

SUMMARY: Draco's not as mean as he acts, just a lonely boy led astray by a bad childhood. Will his worst enemy be able to find that boy hidden inside with the pregnancy that has changed their world? HD, slash, mpreg  
  
Author's Note: This is set after the defeat of Voldemort, and more than a bit AU. Still, I am trying to keep the characters as much in-character as possible, although I think I've changed Malfoy quite a bit for the sake of the story. I do apologize at any OOC-ness!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic. Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to JK Rowling. Although, please remember that any poems featured here are explicitely mine. Thanks.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
It was their last class with Dr. Trevali, and the two parent-to-be's had actually come to like the class in the last few weeks. They would miss the lively professor, and they weren't the only ones that would.  
  
Draco had presented his poem first, his boyfriend grinning softly at him the entire time. After the line, the entire class had sat mesmerized by the blond-haired boy. By the time he finished speaking, not just a few people were a little teary-eyed. Quite a few of the teens gathered there felt ashamed at how they'd treated the silvery-eyed Slytherin. How could they have had such nasty thoughts about him when he was going through so much pain? How had they been able to only see the mask he presented to everyone and not see the real Draco Malfoy hiding deep inside?  
  
"Bloody hell, Malfoy! How'd you keep this a secret so long?" His best friend suddenly burst out, looking stunned.  
  
Draco simply ducked his head in response, looking at the floor in embarrassment. "I was always good at hiding my emotions."  
  
With a cough, Dr. Trevali stepped in and said, "All right. Who's next? How about we let Dean Thomas go next?"  
  
The pregnant teen sighed in relief. It had been unsettling to stand up there with everyone's eyes on him, a part of his inner-self revealed to them. He sat down on the couch where Harry sat and leaned against his lover.  
  
"You were stunning," the raven-haired boy whispered in his ear, a loving look in his emerald eyes.  
  
A small smile crossed Draco's face, and he placed a hand on his protruding belly. "I think the babies thought so, too. They're moving around like crazy."  
  
An excited look entered the savior of the wizarding world's eyes, and Harry leaned over to place a hand on his boyfriend's abdomen. The Slytherin's stomach was enormous now and it looked like Draco could go into labor at any moment, even though they had about five more weeks to go.  
  
Harry immediately felt the bumping of his children against his hand, and he grinned. Boy, were those two active! They'd probably be world class Quidditch players. And that was a thought that thrilled the green-eyed teen.  
  
"Thinking what I'm thinking? They're gonna be top-notch Seekers," Draco murmured, seeing the glint in his lover's emerald eyes.  
  
"One in Slytherin and one in Gryffindor," Harry said, nodding.  
  
The blond just raised an eyebrow at this, as if to say 'as if there were any other possibility.' "As if we'd give birth to a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."  
  
They both shuddered at the very idea of that happening. It wasn't that they didn't like the two Houses, it was just the fact that most people from those Houses were followers, not leaders like Gryffindors and Slytherins. And both Harry and Draco were strong leaders.  
  
The presentations went by smoothly, and Harry's poem was another one that left a lot of people teary-eyed and ashamed. This time, they were ashamed that they'd leveled such expectations on a guy their age. Because really, how can a person expect so much from a kid?  
  
At the look in everyone's eyes, Draco felt a twinge of satisfaction. It had been bloody unfair for Harry to go through so much for people who only held him as an ideal. All those years, he'd secretly admired Potter for holding up under the pressure of being the savior of the wizarding world.  
  
The last presentation of the evening was by Neville Longbottom, and everyone in the room had been anticiapating this for weeks. A poem about Snape, oh how joyous that would be!  
  
Looking faintly green, Nevilled took his place at the front of the room and swallowed harshly. He really didn't want to do this, crowds made him nervous. And he was bound to screw up! He always did.  
  
Finally, he gathered up what little courage he had and started speaking. "Uh, my poem is about Snape and how I hate him. Um, here it is:  
  
AND MAYBE YOU'LL KNOW  
  
By: Neville Longbottom  
  
*Ugly, mean man,  
  
I hate you so much  
  
it hurts to breath sometimes.  
  
Oily, beady-eyed man,  
  
Why do you hate me so much?  
  
What did I ever do to you?  
  
I know I'm a failure at everything,  
  
you don't have to tell me that.  
  
Why must you dog everything I do?  
  
The pressure is just too much!  
  
I want you to know  
  
exactly how it feels to be me.  
  
I want you to screw it all up,  
  
make every mistake a person can make. And then maybe you'll know how hard it is to be a clumsy fool.  
  
Everyone applauded after he finished reading, and the chubby teen blushed. Amazingly, he hadn't stumbled at all and had done a great job. And the poem itself had been great, and really insightful on how Neville felt about being so awkward.  
  
Seamus shouted out, "Nev, you aren't a fool!"  
  
A grin appeared on the fidgeting boy, and Neville mumbled, "Thanks, Seamus."  
  
"No problem! It's true."  
  
This was one of those rare times Neville Longbottom felt like he wasn't a failure, and he liked the feeling. Maybe next time he saw Snape, he wouldn't be such a bumbling idiot around him. Maybe a little courage was all he needed to succeed...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Two weeks later was the final Quidditch match of the year, and it was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Slytherin had never even had a chance without Draco. It was a bright and sunny day, and everyone was eager for the match to begin.  
  
This was the one day Draco had managed to pursuade his boyfriend to let him go to a match, and was pretty smug at getting stubborn Harry to change his mind. The Gryffindor had been adamant about his refusal to let Draco go, but he'd finally been worn down after an overdose of Draco's suberb pursuasion skills.  
  
Draco sat next to Blaise Zabini in the Slytherin stands, and eagerly watched the start of the match. Although he wasn't feeling all that great, he knew he couldn't have missed this final match for the world. He managed to ignore the weird tingling in the lower region of his abdomen and the strange ache in his back that had been plaguing him ever since he'd woken up.  
  
As the Gryffindors won another ten points, the blond-haired teen shifted on his bench and arched his back a little. Damn this stupid back- ache! It was ruining his concentration.  
  
"Draco, you okay?" Blaise asked him, looking a little worried.  
  
He scowled and replied, "I'm fine. Just a little back-ache."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure! I'm bloody eight and half months pregnant! A little back-ache is common for this stage of pregnancy!"  
  
Blaise immediately nodded at his friend, and tried to stop a full mood-swing from occuring. This could get nasty if Draco got any more irritated. "Okay, okay. I understand."  
  
The silver-eyed Slytherin growled and turned his attention back to the game. Zabini didn't understand! How could he? He was pregnant and feeling like shit most of the him! He didn't have swollen ankles and a humongous stomach! He didn't understand anything of what he was going through!  
  
Suddenly, Draco's eyes caught the sight of his boyfriend speeding along after the Snitch. The little ball glittered in the sunlight and flitted through the air, trying to evade the Seeker on its trail. Draco grinned. The Snitch wouldn't be able to stay out of Harry's hands for long.  
  
The Ravenclaw Seeker came out of nowhere just as Harry was reaching for the golden Snitch and his arm accidentally hit the Gryffindor, making him unbalanced. At the last second before he fell, Harry managed to grab the Snitch and then went tumbling to the ground.  
  
Luckily he hadn't been too far off the ground, only fifteen feet or so. Still, he wasn't moving and that worried Draco immensely. As fast as he could in his condition, he made his way out of the stands and out onto the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Amazingly, he reached his fallen boyfriend in no time and knelt down beside the raven-haired teen. "Harry, are you okay?"  
  
Emerald eyes blinked and slowly came back into focus. Harry groaned as he shifted his body into a sitting position. He hoarsely replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me."  
  
Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He would've hated for his boyfriend to have been seriously injured. "You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry grimaced apologetically.  
  
"That's okay. Just never do that again."  
  
The emerald-eyed teen nodded in agreement and stood up. He held a hand out to his boyfriend, who grabbed it and awkwardly managed to stand. One of Draco's hands went to his back, the other to the underside of his protruding belly.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked him.  
  
The Slytherin wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "Why is it that everyone's asking me this today?"  
  
At the look in Harry's eyes, the blond-haired boy sighed. "I know I'm going to give birth in like three weeks, but does everyone have to watch me so closely? It's unsettling to say the least!"  
  
By this time, the players had crowded around Harry and Ron asked, "Do you have the Snitch?"  
  
The Gryffindor Seeker nodded and held out his right hand. The little, golden ball was struggling in his grasp, and the Gryffindors grinned. They'd won with a score of 280-90.  
  
Dean Thomas, the announcer this year, yelled out the scores excitedly and the stands erupted in cheers. Even the Ravenclaws clapped, having known that Gryffindor would win from the very beginning.  
  
The stands slowly emptied and the Quidditch players made their way to the showers, their muscles protesting any sudden movement. It had been a good game, and their weary bodies knew it.  
  
Draco waited outside the Gryffindor showers even though Harry had said he could go inside, preferring to be alone for a few minutes. He leaned against the outside wall of the showers, his back hurting worse than before.  
  
Without any warning, he felt a slight twinge in his lower abdomen and felt a thread of panic go through him. He couldn't be going into labor so soon, could he? Remembering what Hermione had said all those months ago, he grimaced and tried to tell himself he was just imagining things.  
  
By the time Harry came out, he'd felt another two twinges of pain and was beginning to think he wasn't imagining things. And the tingling in his lower region told him that the birth canal was most likely forming. He hid all of this from his boyfriend, not ready to actively realize the truth of what was happening.  
  
"Harry, can we just sit in the stands for a while?" he asked the raven-haired Gryffindor as they started walking.  
  
The other boy looked mildy suprised, but shrugged his shoulders in agreement. They headed towards the stands and sat down on one of the lower benches. Draco leaned against Harry, instinctively pressing close for some much-needed comfort.  
  
"Are you still feeling antsy about what happened earlier?" Harry asked him softly, running a hand through his blond hair.  
  
Draco sighed and murmured, "No, just tired."  
  
The other teen believed him, and Draco felt a little bad at his half- lie. It was true he was feeling tired, but he knew that wasn't the reason he was doing this. He was scared about what was going to happen soon, and he needed comfort from the one person who could give it to him.  
  
"Hold me," he whispered, turning his head and burying it against the other boy's shoulder.  
  
Harry could sense the fear his boyfriend was feeling, and knew Draco was keeping something from him. Something big...oh shit! Could Draco be in labor? But he would tell him, right? Right?!  
  
Feeling more than a little scared himself, he clutched the blond- haired boy to him. He lay a hand on top of Draco's protruding belly and started rubbing it absent-mindedly.  
  
Mmmm...that sure felt nice. Draco relaxed against his lover, sighing in contentment. He hadn't felt a twinge for a while, so maybe he was just imagining things like he'd originally thought--  
  
"Oof," he groaned he felt his abdomen contract in pain. It wasn't that bad, but it was sharper than the other ones had been and surprised him with its intensity.  
  
He instinctively gripped his lower belly, biting his lip at the pressure. Harry had gone tense, and the blond knew he wasn't oblivious to what was happening.  
  
"You're in labor!" the emerald-eyed teen gasped.  
  
As the pain eased, Draco nodded in affirmation and slumped against his boyfriend. "I didn't want to believe it, but..."  
  
"We've got to get to the infirmary!"  
  
Draco immediately shook his head vehemently. "Not yet. Labor takes a long time, and I want to stay out here for a while."  
  
"But Draco!"  
  
"I'm not going. It's nice out here, and I don't want to go inside the stupid infirmary and put a stupid gown and have people stand outside the stupid curtain, listening to my every groan of pain!"  
  
"You do know you can take a numbing potion."  
  
"I'm not taking any potions until these babies are born! I don't trust them. And how would I know if anything was wrong if I can't feel them?"  
  
Harry sighed. There was no way he'd be able to sway his boyfriend. Fine, if Malfoy gave birth in the stands, it would be just what he deserved for being a stubborn git.  
  
They sat through numerous more pains, each one growing stronger as the minutes passed. Harry was getting really worried and wanted to get Draco to the infirmary, but the blond simply wouldn't listen. Even as he gasped and groaned at each contraction, the idiot just sat there and pressed his hands against his large abdomen.  
  
After about half and hour, Draco knew he'd have to get to the infirmary soon. His last contraction had actually been painful, and he knew Harry sensed that. But he was scared to go inside and have the full reality of what was happening hit him. Out here in the stands he could at least pretend that he wasn't going to give birth to his children in only a short amount of time.  
  
"Draco, when did you first feel the pains?" Harry suddenly asked, curious and a little worried that maybe they had less time than what they'd originally thought.  
  
"Only after you caught the Snitch, though I did have a back-ache ever since I woke up. Why?"  
  
The Gryffindor gulped, remembering what he'd read in the various pregnancy books Hermione had given them. Hadn't they said that sometimes the beginning of labor was indicated by an ache in the lower-back? And that the pains didn't come till a little later in labor if this happened?  
  
"Just curious. And can you tell me where you felt the back-ache?"  
  
Draco turned his head and looked at his boyfriend, more than a little suspicious of the questions Harry was asking him. "My lower back."  
  
The other boy's face had gone white, and the raven-haired teen said, "Uh, Draco? Do you remember what those pregnancy books said about the different kinds of first-stage labor?"  
  
With a feeling of uneasiness, the silvery-eyed boy thought back and abruptly reached the same conclusion his lover had reached. Oh fuck...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
I'm evil, aren't I? I just had to cut the chapter off right here because I thought it would be especially fun to drag the labor out a bit. And I wanted to let the people squicky about labor be warned that I'm not afraid to write a lovely birth scene. So, be warned that chapter thirteen is strictly a labor and birth chapter! Okay...and there will be some Harry/Draco mushiness that happens in the aftermath of the birth.  
  
Oh yeah, and I really am sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I had some writers' block and was immersed in reading other fanfics. But don't worry, Spring Break is here and I'll finish this story in no time! Anyway, I'm really glad a lot of people like my story and THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews! And I did add that Snape poem like some people asked. Did you guys like it? Well, I got to go and start writing chapter thirteen. See ya around! 


	13. My Sentiments Exactly

SUMMARY: Draco's not as mean as he acts, just a lonely boy led astray by a bad childhood. Will his worst enemy be able to find that boy hidden inside with the pregnancy that has changed their world? HD, slash, mpreg  
  
Author's Note: This is set after the defeat of Voldemort, and more than a bit AU. Still, I am trying to keep the characters as much in-character as possible, although I think I've changed Malfoy quite a bit for the sake of the story. I do apologize at any OOC-ness!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and neither am I making money for writing this pathetic attempt of a fanfic. Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to JK Rowling. Although, please remember that any poems featured here are explicitely mine. Thanks.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Harry said, looking quite close to panicking. Panicking was not something he wanted to do and wouldn't be good for this situation. Shit. . .he was starting to panic.  
  
Draco immediately recognized the look in his boyfriend's eyes and clutched his arm in an iron-tight grip. "Oh no you don't! You're not allowed to panic!"  
  
The raven-haired Gryffindor took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself and miraculously it worked. He could feel himself becoming more alert and relaxed with each inhale and exhale. "Okay, here's what we need to do. Get you to the infirmary NOW."  
  
"Like that wasn't obvious," the silver-eyed teen muttered, rolling his eyes before clenching them shut as a contraction hit him. Damn! These were getting to be quite painful!  
  
Quickly, Harry got to his feet and gently helped the panting boy stand. He hated seeing his lover in such pain and truth be told, this was all quite disturbing. How could Draco actually be this close to giving birth to two other human beings? It sounded so weird and yet it really was happening.  
  
With a comforting arm around Draco's shoulders and his free hand holding the slightly sweaty hand of the other teen, Harry slowly made his way out of the stands and onto the Quidditch Pitch. Draco was really waddling now, one hand cupped to his cumbersome belly. Beads of sweat dotted his pale forehead and pain shadowed his grey eyes.  
  
They walked across the pitch and started the long trek to the castle, stopping every few minutes when Draco froze with pain. Damn, these contractions were really starting to come faster than earlier. Harry was worried that this meant the labor was already well-progressed.  
  
Halfway across the lawn, Draco stopped in his tracks yet again with a whimper of pain. It just figured that no one was around when something like this was happening!  
  
The blond-haired Slytherin was slightly bent over, pressing his one hand to his belly tightly, the other hand clutching Harry's hand with all his strength. Stupid contractions! They bloody hurt! As the wave of pain slowly crested, he panted softly and tried to focus on the comfort Harry's presence was.  
  
"I wish this had never happened," he groaned.  
  
Just as Harry was about to reply something to this, Draco gasped loudly and this definitely wasn't a sound of pain. It was of stunned surprise as he felt a great release of liquid.  
  
"Oh shit! My water broke!"  
  
Looks like the birth canal finished forming. They really, really had to get to the infirmary immediately...as in as soon possible!!!  
  
Somehow Draco managed to put on a burst of speed and continued walking even when another contraction seized his belly. They made it to the front of the school in almost no time at all, and they found Hermione waiting there. A concerned look was settled on her warm features as she saw the way the two boys were acting.  
  
"Harry? Malfoy?"  
  
At precisely that time, another contraction decided to make and appearance and Draco let out a cry of pain. This really hurt now! He wanted to curl up into a ball and have someone make the pain go away. Damnit...why did he have to go through with this?  
  
Harry answered the obvious. "He's in labor. We need to get to the infirmary NOW."  
  
The bushy-haired girl heard the urgent tone in his voice and saw the pained look on Malfoy's face. This was serious! How far into labor was he?  
  
They started walking and she asked, "How far is he? And why didn't you come inside sooner?"  
  
"Pretty far. His water already broke and we figure that he was in labor when he woke up this morning. We didn't come inside because he didn't know he was that far along. He just had a back-ache until about an hour ago."  
  
Hermione had read up on all those pregnancy books she'd given to Draco and Harry. She knew exactly what that meant and felt worry twisting her insides. He'd been in labor for at least eight hours! And by the looks of it, he was one of the lucky ones to have a quicker labor than most people.  
  
Aha! They'd reached the infirmary, and just in time. Just as they walked through the doorway, Draco bent over with a loud shout and clutched his belly with both hands. That noise brought Madame Pomfrey running towards them with a look full of worry and admonishment on her face.  
  
As she led the pain-wracked boy over to the section they'd prepared especially for him, she yelled at Harry, "Why in Merlin's name did you wait this long to bring him? He's already well into labor!"  
  
"We didn't know he was this far!" the emerald-eyed teen yelled back, clenching his fists and feeling tears prick his eyelids. Did she have to yell at him when his love was doubled over in pain not three feet away?  
  
The healer sighed and calmed down. It was wrong of her to yell, but drat! First-time parents were so foolish sometimes. She helped Malfoy out of his robe and get into the bed. Drawing the curtains around the area, she looked into his face and saw the fear there. My, he was so young to be going through something such as this. It wasn't fair.  
  
Harry was standing just inside the curtains, watching as Madame Pomfrey clucked over his boyfriend. This seemed so unreal to him. How was this even happening? And oh, why did Draco have to go through so much pain?  
  
"Harry?" Draco cried out fearfully as another pain took ahold of his body. Where was Harry? He was scared! Fuck, he couldn't do this alone!  
  
A warm hand clasped his and he felt relief flow through him even as the contraction continued to clutch at his great belly. As long as Harry was here, things would be okay. Phew...finally the stupid contraction ended. It hurt so much he decided that the numbing potion looked rather appealing at this moment in time.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had been inspecting Draco during this last contraction and she straightened up, a smile on her kindly face. "It looks like Mr. Malfoy will be delivering within the next couple hours."  
  
Next couple hours? No! Couldn't they be delivered now? As in RIGHT now?  
  
"Give me the numbing potion!" the blond wailed, terrified of so much more pain.  
  
Sympathy lit her eyes as she replied, "I'm sorry, but it's too late. You're already eight centimeters dilated and you can only use the potion up until five centimeters."  
  
Nooooo!!!! "Damn you, woman! Gimme the potion!"  
  
Harry was shocked at his boyfriend actually swearing at the healer. He was now really glad it hadn't been him who had gotten pregnant, although he knew he would never say that to Draco or risk getting his balls ripped off.  
  
"This is all your fault, Potter!" Another contraction hit Draco and he lashed out randomly.  
  
"This isn't funny, Granger! Wait till you have kids!" Okay...not a good idea for Hermione to be laughing from where she stood outside the curtain.  
  
Draco's hair was now messed up and he was sweating. All in all, he looked nothing like the impeccable Malfoy he was. That made the blond- haired boy even more irritable. Lots of pain + looking less than perfect = very bad-tempered Draco Malfoy. Harry was suddenly glad Colin wasn't here with his camera or else WWIII would've ended up starting. And the usually brave Gryffindor trembled at the thought that this was going to last for another two hours...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Fuck you and every one of your goddamned ancestors, Potter!" Draco yelled, clutching his protruding abdomen and now sweating profusely.  
  
It had been like this for the past hour. Some of the curses Draco had uttered had actually been quite colorful to say the least. His father was probably turning over in his grave at the sight (and sound!) of his son. Pureblood wizards such as Draco Lucius Malfoy simply did not act like this. It was unseemly. Of course, Draco really didn't care about what was seemly or unseemly at the moment. He wanted those babies out of him and his goddamned boyfriend put in a box with a horny monkey for fifty years!  
  
By this point in time, Harry had taken off his robe and rolled up his sleeves. His poor hand was numb from all the gripping of it during every single contraction. He'd probably have to have it amputated from all the torture it was going through!  
  
Suddenly, Draco turned his head and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. At the love and patience he saw shining in those emerald orbs, the blond- haired Slytherin felt a wave of love crash through him. "Damnit, I don't deserve you, Harry."  
  
Those whispered words made the savior of the wizarding world open his eyes wide and instantly reply, "It's me who doesn't deserve you. You're going through so much to give birth to my children. I love you so much!"  
  
A smile appeared on the laboring teen's face and he said, "I love you, too."  
  
Just after he uttered those so-true words, Draco felt the strong urge to PUSH! And so he immediately yelled, "I need to push!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled over and checked him. She nodded and said, "Whenever a contraction comes, count to five and then push. Remember to keep your breathing even."  
  
He heard her, but was distracted by the contraction that swelled up and blocked anything else out of his mind. Doing as the healer said, he counted and then pushed. Counted and then pushed. He repeated this pattern over and over again during each contraction that wracked his normally- slender body.  
  
After about an hour of pushing, Madame Pomfrey was situated at the base of the bed and leaning towards the straining (and practically screaming) teen. "Ah, that's it. With this push, the baby's head should appear."  
  
And so it did. Harry gasped at the sight of the dark crown of hair that appeared as his child began its way into the world. The kindly healer caught the baby in her waiting hands and ordered, "Harry, grab a blanket and wrap him in it."  
  
The boy did as he was told and soon held his now-screaming child. He stood rooted to the spot, staring at his red-faced little boy with wonder. This little bundle was his baby!  
  
Draco screamed again, which prompted Harry to whip his head towards his boyfriend and see their second child slide into the world. It was another boy, this one with platinum-blond hair. This baby didn't scream as the first one did, but instead blinked and let out a plaintive sound that sounded awfully like a command.  
  
Madame Pomfrey wrapped the second baby in a blanket and handed the child to Harry as well. He now had two little bundles in his arms, his children. Draco was lying back against the pillows on the bed, watching him as he stared at the little babies.  
  
"Can I see them?" the blond-haired teen asked, his voice soft.  
  
Harry walked towards his lover with a gentle smile on his face and lowered the bundles so that Draco could see them. The same look of wonder that was apparent in own face appeared on the silver-eyed teen's features.  
  
"Oh!" he gasped.  
  
The healer came over and said, "I'll need to examine them now."  
  
Harry handed her the babies and waited with bated breath as she muttered a few quick spells to examine the tiny children. "The dark-haired one weighs four pounds nine ounces and the light-haired one weighs four pounds six ounces. For being so tiny, they are perfectly formed and quite healthy."  
  
The two fathers breathed sighs of relief. Madame Pomfrey handed them back and left the curtained area to go get the bassinets that had been found earlier for the babies to be put in. Harry and Draco took this time alone to wonder over the fact that they now had two baby boys of their own.  
  
"What do you want to name them?" Draco asked after a moment.  
  
Hmm. They'd barely thought about names, sort of afraid to because that would make everything so much more real. But now that the babies were here, they would have to have names. Drat! Procrastination was never good.  
  
Harry looked down at the raven-haired baby in his arms and felt a warm feeling curl through him. The screaming baby had calmed down and now blinked his eyes curiously. Almost immediately, the Gryffindor knew what to name him.  
  
"How about James Sirius Potter-Malfoy?"  
  
They had argued about the whole Potter-Malfoy thing for months until Draco finally backed down because he couldn't deny that Potter-Malfoy had a much better ring to it than Malfoy-Potter.  
  
A smile broke out across the blond's tired features. "I like it. How about Lucian Gregory Potter-Malfoy? Lucian is a lot like the name Lucius, and I think it would be nice create the name anew."  
  
Hmm. That was an interesting idea, and it seemed quite good to Harry. "I like it. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
  
"A hundred times, but I'd love to hear it again," Draco said with his usual playful smirk.  
  
"Then I'll say it again and again until I can't say it anymore," his raven-haired lover vowed, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.  
  
They both agreed that it was a sound plan if they'd ever heard one. One thing was for sure; they would never stop loving each other and would profess that love as much as they could in the years to come. Their lovely children were only the first step...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Don't worry, I will write another chapter and maybe another. I know everyone is just dying to know exactly how the two little boys end up! Anyway, I want to thank all my reviewers for their awesome reviews. I'm so glad people like my stories! I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could, and I'll have you know it's almost five A.M and I'm only awake because of the caffeine I've ingested. And it's Easter, too! See how much I love writing? Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I'll update soon! 


End file.
